


Making a family

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, But only briefly mentioned, Ex Stony, Family Feels, Howard is a good parent, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "I'm not getting married again," Tony declared. "I don't want more pups anyway, so fuck that.""First of all, you're healthy enough for pups," his father countered. "Secondly, you need to play the family game for the investors."The second argument was more convincing."Ugh, fine. Let me just...""Nope. The last time I let you marry for love, look what happened."ORApparently, an arranged marriage wasn't the worst thing ever.ORTony and his pups try to make sense of their new alpha. Stephen is trying to make sense of his new life.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not getting married again," Tony declared. "I don't want more pups anyway, so fuck that."  
  
"First of all, you're healthy enough for pups," his father countered. "Secondly, you need to play the family game for the investors."  
  
The second argument was more convincing.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Let me just..."  
  
"Nope. The last time I let you marry for love, look what happened."  
  
"Your granddaughter happened."  
  
"And a very ugly divorce, not to mention a heartbroken son," Howard stated.  
  
The omega groaned.  
  
"Look, I have 3 kids, of which only one is mine. I'm past my prime. Who would take me like this?"  
  
"You're rich," the alpha pressed. "I'm sure we can find someone no matter how difficult you make the prenup." The old man sighed. "And I know you'll make it very difficult."  
  
"You bet I will. First things first: I'm not giving up the kids. I won't go off suppressants. And I would rather not have sex with the new guy."  
  
Howard groaned in frustration.  
  
"Don't make things easy for your old man," he said sarcastically, "don't you ever make things easy for me."  
  
"Love you too, dad."

* * *

It barely took a week before Howard sent him a name.  
  
"Stephen Strange. Google him and tell me what you think," said the text.  
  
The alpha was quite good-looking so if he demanded sex, it wouldn't be a hardship. He seemed tall, which was always a plus for an alpha. His dark ears were a bit bigger than average and his tail was fluffy. The Stranges were wolves, not dogs like most people. Tony was proud of his dog tail. It didn't get in the way. That black thing Strange was carrying around looked like a fire hazard. And, wait a minute, his eyes were blue in the other picture and now they were green? Stupid light. No matter. Well, his father had found him quite the presentable alpha, that was for sure.  
  
What about his job... The omega whistled. Neurosurgeon... ex neurosurgeon. Tony winced when he read about the car crash. End of career. And now his father was selling this alpha like cattle, the way people usually did with omegas. First born, too. Well, the higher you get, the harder the fall. The omega almost felt bad for him.  
  
"Let's meet them."

* * *

The first talk was between the alpha fathers. Tony waited alone in another room, fiddling with his latest invention on his tablet. Howard wouldn't cut him a bad deal. After Stane's betrayal, the old alpha had been hit with the revelation that family should always come first. Since then, Tony found his old man almost too nice, giving in in unexpected situations and showing leniency all the time. It probably helped that Tony was an only child and his mother had been the love of his life.  
  
Howard came out to talk to his son.  
  
"They agreed to pretty much everything. You'll each keep your family name and should you divorce, your money. Eugene just wants him married, and..." Howard frowned, pausing. "He said that unless you give a pup, you're on your money. Stephen's expenses will be paid for, but that's it."  
  
"Ok, that's fine." Still, Tony could tell that there was something Howard wasn't saying, but his father wouldn't make him sign a bad deal, would he? No. "Anything else?"  
  
"If your father in law or your future alpha hurt or threaten you, tell me and I'll skin them alive."  
  
Tony nodded, nervous. Howard wasn't usually that protective, but after Steve he would probably get rid of alphas Ramsey Bolton style.

* * *

Tony got to meet his future father in law first. The man was brief. He went over the prenup once more, then declared himself satisfied. Afterwards, Tony finally got to see his future husband in the flesh.

* * *

He'd lost weight compared to the pictures, but hey, he'd been in a car crash. Still, he would need more food, his cheekbones were way too sharp. One of his furry ears was scarred almost all the way through, but it had been sewn back. Otherwise, he was formal and proper, perhaps a bit fearful.  
  
Stephen had just been in a meeting with Howard, so his traumatized demeanour wasn't shocking. Still, his body language showed a lot more submissiveness than was ever expected on an alpha.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said quietly. Neither went for a handshake. Tony immediately noticed that his future mate was hiding his hands under the table.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Stephen. Can I start?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have 3 kids, as you probably know. The boys can be little shits, but I love them to death, so if you ever try to make me get rid of them, you'll be the one packing. I just want you to know that from the beginning." The alpha nodded. "Your turn."  
  
"Don't ask about my past." He sighed. "You've probably googled everything already, so please just... don't. I don't want to talk about it," he admitted weakly.  
  
Broken. Howard had found him a broken alpha, someone who had lost everything and would accept breadcrumbs, perhaps even be grateful for them. Tony didn't know how to feel about that.  
  
"Okay. Then don't ask about my ex husband."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"I will not have sex with you right now. I don't know you and I'm not basing another relationship on sex, especially with the kids around. Been there, done that."  
  
"But can I scent you?"  
  
The request wasn't surprising. Scenting was possessive. If they weren't having sex, it would still display Tony as taken. Wasn't that sort of the point, though?  
  
"Sure. I guess kisses are ok too, if you feel like it."  
  
"Ok. I'll see about that."  
  
They stayed in silence for a few moments, waiting for their fathers to call them back. Stephen broke the silence.  
  
"Can you, umm, tell me more about your children? I guess they'll be mine too."  
  
An alpha politely expressing interest in his babies? Definitely weird.  
  
"If you want to. They'll probably ignore you in the beginning, just so you know. Morgan was too little when I divorced, but the boys don't really like having an alpha around." Stephen nodded. "So... hmm. Peter's 14, omega. Harley 12, not yet presented."  
  
"Any day now," Stephen muttered.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Morgan is 3, girl." Women were an evolutionary relic. After omegas began getting pregnant, they became redundant. Still, they were around, roughly 25% of the population. "Peter and Harley are very smart, so they spend a lot of time in the lab, until I remember that they have homework. Morgan comes down sometimes, but she's still a child." He shrugged. "Bright for her age, but still my baby."  
  
Soon enough, while Tony was still ranting about his precious babies, the fathers called them in.  
  
"Are we all in agreement?"  
  
Tony noticed that Stephen wasn't looking at his father. They all voiced their agreement, then the elders told them to get on with it.  
  
Tony sighed. He let the alpha bite his wrists to blood (fuck, it hurt), then the scenting gland on his neck. He couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat.  
  
Stephen held out his wrists, looking away. Tony bit down hard into the scenting glands, until he tasted blood, then moved to his neck. The alpha growled as they were bonded, his pheromones enveloping the room. Tony moaned. This was an old family wolf bloodline. This was what an alpha was supposed to be. This was what they learned in history about pheromones, the sheer dominance, the musky scent overwhelming omegas...  
  
It was soon over. Their fathers supplied a first aid kit. Stephen looked close to tears as his shaky hands slowly wrapped Tony's wrists, then slapped a bandaid on his neck. Tony was steadier, but less experienced with medical care.  
  
"He'll move in tomorrow," the alpha's father declared before pulling him away.  
  
Howard shrugged at Tony and took him home.

* * *

"You two," Tony pointed at Peter and Harley, "behave. I know you don't like alphas, but you'll have to live with this one. That being said, if he does anything to you, you tell me. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You play nice, too," he told Morgan, "but I trust you. You're a good girl."

* * *

That was a very demure, harmless alpha, Peter mused. Almost like a beaten omega. He'd seen plenty of those in foster care. At that thought, he paused. No parent would hit an alpha, right?  
  
Harley and him introduced themselves, then proceeded to ignore the newcomer. Morgan was different, always would be. Two days later, as Stephen was struggling with his tablet, she jumped on him. Peter actually winced when the small girl bit on a furry black ear. The alpha growled softly, but made no further move, apart from setting his tablet aside. Peter just observed. Tony would be home in an hour, so he was the house omega for the time being.  
  
"Hey!" the alpha complained.  
  
"Play with me, Stephen!" Morgan demanded, falling into his lap. Her puppy tail was wagging happily. The joy of a small child.  
  
"What do you want to play?"  
  
Her eyes shone mischeviously and Peter could pinpoint the exact moment the alpha melted. Huh.

* * *

Tony figured he was dealing with a broken alpha. Stephen was depressed. He agreed to pretty much everything Tony suggested and seemed to not have any will to live whatsoever. At least he didn't have any bad habits. He wasn't getting any better and maybe it was time for him to realize that. He'd lost his savings on useless surgeries and his father had ensured that he wouldn't have any money on his hands, neither Stark nor Strange.  
  
That would simply not do. Peter and Harley weren't making his life difficult simply because they actually felt sorry for him.  
  
"Hey," Tony coaxed one day, when he found Stephen kneeling in their bed. The alpha startled and dropped his hands to his lap, but his head stayed bowed. The picture of misery. And the smell of it. "Hey, what happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Stephen replied quietly. "I know this is not what you signed up for in this marriage." His shirt was open, Tony noticed.  
  
"Not really," the omega replied, "but it's better than expected." At least that got him a scoff. Stephen tried to cover himself with the lapels of his shirt. "Look, I know you asked me not to talk about some things, but I think we really need to talk about them." Tony sat on the edge of the bed and did his best to let out soothing pheromones. Stephen seemed to relax somewhat.  
  
"Tell me about your divorce afterwards." Quid pro quo.  
  
"Okay. Look at me." The alpha obeyed and Tony felt his heart melt at the tears in those gorgeous blue eyes. "Your old life is over. You need to start searching for meaning in other places. We both know where this wallowing in self-pity leads and I don't want my kids dealing with that. So is there really nothing you can still do?"  
  
"Peer reviews for medical journals, maybe some research" the alpha muttered, "that is, if I could write."  
  
"I can fix that." Stephen stared at him. "I can give you your own AI, like Friday. Speech to text is nothing for her."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Anything else? Come on, let me help." He gestured at the alpha. "You want shirts that don't need to be buttoned? Done."  
  
"Stark, you don't have to."  
  
"I want to," Tony pressed. "We sleep in the same bed every fucking night. Can't you let me do something nice for you? Consider it your early Christmas and birthday presents. Friday, did you get that?"  
  
"Yes, boss."  
  
"So, will that be enough to pull you out of your pool of misery? Or at least a start?"  
  
"I'm not a charity case."  
  
"No, you're my mate and I'm an omega." Tony leaned closer to let the alpha smell him. "Let me be a nurturer."  
  
There was shame in Stephen's gaze as he nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later, when Tony walked in, Stephen was lying on his belly on the floor in the living room, talking to his tablet in some foreign language Tony vaguely identified as medical speak. This time, his fluffy tail was waving around and Morgan was obviously trying to catch it, sitting on the alpha's back.  
  
The omega stood in the doorway, watching the scene for a moment. Alphas didn't usually tolerate pups, unless they were theirs and, even then, it was a long stretch. As Tony was staring at the... domestic scene, Morgan jumped and bit the tail, making the alpha wince.  
  
"Hey, no biting!" he scolded, turning his head to see. Morgan looked like a kicked puppy when he rolled over to hide his abused tail. "Don't make that face, you hurt me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Stephen."  
  
"I know." The girl looked at her hidden toy expectantly. "But I'm done playing for today."  
  
"But I said sorry!"  
  
"Which is why we'll play again, but not right now."  
  
The girl pouted, but it vanished when she finally noticed Tony in the doorway.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
He welcomed her in his arms and scoped her up. She smelled of Stephen.  
  
"Hey, Morgoona. Playing nice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not from what I can see. Go tell your brothers dinner is in 30 minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He set her down with a kiss, then went to join Stephen on the floor. His scent hit the omega like a truck. Tony leaned closer to properly take it in. He could barely smell himself.  
  
"You smell of Morgan. No. You smell like you bathed in Morgans." This was more than playing, Jesus! He smelled like he'd mated with the toddler, which... No. He couldn't possibly be that depraved. Peter, maybe, many alphas were like that, but a baby?  
  
"She's very possessive," the alpha said drily and turned his left wrist towards the omega. There was a small bite mark on his scent gland. Tony was speechless. "Does it bother you that I let her indulge?"  
  
Did it? Did it bother Tony that Stephen let his toddler, another alpha's pup, walk all over him? Did it bother him that Stephen had let his daughter scent him, to smell like pack? Why would it? His alpha was starting to get along with his youngest child, his only biological child. The child he should have hated most, the one Tony had been most worried about. And Stephen didn't even growl at her when she bit him.  
  
"No. I'm... I'm just surprised. But I'm glad you two get along." Still, he leaned in, nosing the scent gland on the alpha's neck. "Just keep in mind that this one is mine."  
  
Stephen shivered, then chuckled fondly.  
  
"You can scent me if you want. We're pack."  
  
More gentle than Morgan, Tony nibbled on the scent gland, laying a soft kiss on it afterwards. After a short sigh and a deep inhale of his own scent, he pulled back. His eyes briefly fell on the tablet. Stephen was getting along well with Jocasta and had brightened up considerably since he'd started actually doing something that wasn't frustrating him. Tony had started asking for his input in his own projects for medical devices and braces. All in all, the alpha was back in the game.  
  
There was a small monetary issue (Howard yelling at Eugene for not sending money since Stephen started making his own), but he left that for another day.  
  
"Come on, mate. Dinner."

* * *

"I'm home!" Peter announced. With him, the stench of distressed omega followed. Stephen poked his head into the kitchen, sniffing. The omega was obviously not feeling well, but the alpha was at a loss. Should he interfere? Peter and Harley were still distant with him, so he wasn't sure if it was his place... It was still worth a shot.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The omega turned his body towards him, making an effort to keep facing him as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey. Are you okay?" The alpha almost winced at his own words. Very subtle.  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" It was so obvious that the teenager was lying that Stephen didn't even bother point it out. His ears were down and his tail, usually so expressive, hung limp.  
  
"Okay. I know I'm not your father and I have been doing a... less that decent job at getting close to you and your siblings, but... if you need anything, I'm here too. I want you to know that." He did his best to project a strong, steady, protective presence and it seemed to show in his smell. The omega teenager relaxed visibly.  
  
"I... Thank you."  
  
An hour later, as Stephen was watching TV in the living room, the couch dipped next to him. He glanced to the side and saw Peter settling down with a nervous smile. The alpha adjusted his position to keep his side open.  
  
"You smell like mom," the omega said, slowly inching closer.  
  
"We scent each other. It's a mating thing."  
  
"It's soothing. Steve didn't smell so strongly like mom." Peter was seeking comfort, a typical pre-heat omega symptom. Stephen opened his arms. Omegas didn't always seek alphas for comfort, but they preferred them. Peter cuddled against his side, face pressed close to his neck.  
  
Stephen didn't force him to talk. The omega would if he needed to. If he just needed this, well, he could provide it too.

* * *

When Tony got home, the alpha was sleeping on the couch, with a blanket thrown haphazardly over him. And he smelled...  
  
Tony's heart stilled. He smelled of Peter.  
  
The older omega tried not to panic. This didn't mean anything. It didn't have to mean anything. They were a pack. The scent wasn't even that strong, like it had been with Morgan, but it was still a lot to be achieved without scenting. Stephen wouldn't do anything untoward, would he? Tony almost teleported to Peter's room, who was playing whatever new game on his computer.  
  
"Why does Stephen smell of you?" he quickly asked. His son blushed. Not a great sign. "Please don't make me assume the worst."  
  
"What? Eww, no!" Tony felt relief wash over him. "No! Disgusting! I came home in a bad mood, you know? He was... nice. He said he'd be there for me, but didn't press so I... I accepted I guess, he smells like you and it's really conforting. We cuddled on the couch and he fell asleep during Star Wars. Blasphemy." Oh. That was nice. "So I... let him sleep. And covered him with my blanket." Which explained why the smell was so intense.  
  
"Ok. I didn't know you were buddies, so I panicked."  
  
"Yeah, noticed." Peter still looked disgusted, but he quickly sobered up. "Mom... He seems nice. Maybe... Maybe this is it? We can be a textbook family."  
  
Tony would've loved that. He wanted that too, for his kids. He wanted that security only an alpha could provide, but gods, decent alphas were few and far between and Tony was never that lucky. There was always a catch.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He returned to the living room and poked the bear. Was Stephen even an alpha? He smelled like one, but he was so... tame. Broken, his mind supplied. Healing, but still scarred.  
  
Green eyes fluttered open, then closed again with a soft moan.  
  
"Come on, Strange, wake up. Your neck will thank me."  
  
A groan of pain was his answer as the alpha shifted.  
  
It distantly occurred to Tony that he wouldn't have dared do this to Steve in the late part of their relationship.  
  
"My neck already hates me. Tell the kids to wake me up next time." He straightened, rubbing the back of his neck with a grumble. He only seemed to register the blanket a moment later, sniffing at it as he began packing it. Tony lifted a hand up, expectant. It had become their habit of sorts. When they saw each other after a few hours apart, they scented. Tony thought it had something to do with Stephen still not being fully integrated in their pack. Still, it was nice and intimate, without demanding more. Just an exchange of affection. 

* * *

Steve was at the front door. Tony hadn't seen him since the divorce, but he opened the door, wanting to be civil.  
  
"I want to see my daughter."  
  
Tony felt like laughing at the demand. Really? Steve finally felt like seeing Morgan after what, 2 years? He could fuck right off as far as the omega was concerned.  
  
"I don't care why you suddenly want that, but fuck off. Morgan is better off without you in her life."  
  
The alpha growled at that. Tony growled right back, blocking the entrance. He was terrified, but his protective instincts were stronger.  
  
"She's my daughter, too."  
  
"She's not some forgotten toy you can return to whenever you want." They'd been divorced for two years and Steve was only now demanding to see Morgan? It didn't even matter why, Tony was not going to let that happen. In the beginning, he might have, but that ship had long sailed.  
  
"Don't be difficult, Tony. We both know-"  
  
As Steve was about to step in, a very loud, very deep growl resounded from the apartment, startling even the omega.  
  
"You take one step into this apartment and I will disintegrate you." Stephen. Tony had left him in the kitchen when he'd gone to answer the door. Apparently, his alpha's protective instincts were working.  
  
Tony barely recognized Stephen as he sauntered forward, somehow stepping between him and Steve. The normally demure (even depressed, though less so lately) alpha was now standing tall, spine straight, ears pointing forward and tail raised in obvious threat. Not even his shaky hands were enough to break the spell. Steve was staring at him, dog tail whipping around in uncertainty until he settled into an offensive position of his own and tried to step in again. Stephen growled louder, grabbing the door. His arm passed in front of Tony's face and the omega got a solid whiff of alpha pheromones, making him step back to let his alpha handle this. Stephen was marking his territory, showing that the apartment was his.  
  
"Morgan is mine," Steve stressed.  
  
"I've been here for 6 months and this is your first attempt at establishing contact. You've forfeited your rights."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did. You didn't even make an appearance on her birthday and I assume you don't even know the date." It was more surprising to Tony that Stephen had marked it in his virtual calendar, but whatever. "You're not welcome here. Stay. Away."  
  
Steve scoffed and tried to step in, but froze before he could. Stephen's growl was so deep it could be measured on the Richter scale and his pheromones nearly sent Tony to his knees. Holy... It had been ages since any alpha managed that. Steve stumbled back and Stephen slammed the door closed, then locked it for good measure. He looked out through the peephole, then turned towards Tony, who sincerely hoped he wasn't drooling.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Yeah, after that, I'm not surprised." Tony stared as his alpha asked Friday to turn up the air conditioning and seemed to melt away. His tail dropped. His ears fell back. The fire burning in his eyes was extinguished to a gentle smoulder.  
  
Was this what alphas were supposed to be? A shield for their families, a source of safety, not pain? Hard on outsiders, soft on their own? Where had it all gone so wrong?  
  
"Sorry. I know it wasn't my place to meddle-"  
  
Tony pulled his alpha's wrist to his mouth and bit down, staring into his eyes with purpose. Stephen seemed confused.  
  
"No. I'm sorry this happened. Thank you for stepping in." If Morgan had to grow up around an alpha, he'd rather it was Stephen. "I could kiss you right now."  
  
Stephen's eyes widened. He'd just acted like a barbarian. Almost ripped Tony's ex apart. He shouldn't have interfered, but his protective instincts had overpowered him and it had been all he could do not getting violent. The omega had every reason to be scared or angry, not... pleased with him. Or was he wrong? Did Tony want him to get overprotective?  
  
"Do it."  
  
Their first kiss was deep and purposeful. Tony yanked the tall alpha down and greedily pressed his lips to his, hoping they conveyed his feelings. Alpha, his alpha. His protector. Stephen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. The moment was perfect, their bond running deep, gluing them together.  
  
"Eww..." Morgan gagged from the doorway.  
  
The adults laughed happily.

* * *

Howard Stark was many things, but a fool wasn't one of them. The moment Strange stopped sending his dues, he wanted to get rid of the alpha living with his son and admit the error of his ways. Tony surprised him.  
  
"Give it some time, dad. If he makes a wrong move, we'll kick him out. But he's not bad."  
  
Not bad his ass. Deciding to take matters into his own hands no matter the personal cost, he stormed into his son's apartment. Silence welcomed him at first. Right, he shouldn't have stormed the castle.  
  
"I came to see my grandkids," he announced.  
  
Stephen's head popped up from behind the couch, quickly followed by Peter. Howard had a difficult relationship with Tony's adopted kids, but Peter was coming around. Both boys remembered how he used to treat them, to his shame.  
  
"Mr Stark?"  
  
The younger alpha elegantly unfolded himself and stood up, moving around the couch but no further. Morgan ran over, excited.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
Howard accepted the hug and nodded at Peter, his eyes never leaving Stephen's, whose tail was moving lightly, uncertain. Where did he stand with this man? Didn't Howard belong more to this pack? Peter seemed less excited to see the old man, but the teenager noticed the awkwardness between the two and stepped closer to his mother's mate. He'd made his choice. Howard noticed and his resolve to kick Stephen out of the house faltered.  
  
"Peter..." he began, noticing how Stephen stepped forward a bit, to protect the omega. It wasn't necessary, Howard wouldn't hurt the children, but it spoke volumes of their relationship. "Watch over Morgan for a bit. I need to talk to Stephen."  
  
Peter rubbed the inside of Stephen's wrist as he nodded, then took his sister and left. It wasn't a proper scenting, but his smell would linger a bit. Howard was pretty proud of how smart the omega was. His familiar scent was relaxing him, making it less likely for him to lash out at Stephen.  
  
He couldn't toss the alpha out while he was smelling like his omega grandson.  
  
"Have a seat," Howard urged, gesturing towards an armchair. He sat in the other. "Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"No. I have a few guesses, but I feel far from the mark." Tony wanted him out. Howard wanted to check in. Howard wanted him out. Harley had complained about him. Each one was equally probable in his eyes.  
  
"Your father stopped sending your allowance."  
  
So Howard wanted him out. Stephen gulped.  
  
"I can pay for myself." A weak argument, almost a plea. He liked it here. He liked the children. He liked Tony. He was starting to belong with this pack.  
  
 "Yes, but that wasn't the deal."  
  
"My money is Strange money. How is that not...?"  
  
"Your father broke the contract. By the law, your marriage is null and void unless he rectifies this issue," Howard stated with a growl. The alpha's eyes widened and the smell of fear became potent in the room. "That being said, you're still mated to my son and as long as Tony wills it, that won't change. Understood?" The younger alpha nodded. "Good. If you like it here, you should start worshipping the ground my son walks on. Perhaps then he might keep you."  
  
It was true, Stephen knew it was true. As much as he wanted to growl, scream, rip his father in law apart, he had done nothing but state the truth.  
  
"Well, I'll get going. Figured you might appreciate hearing this in person."

* * *

Peter came out with Morgan. The girl went to wrap her arms around their distressed alpha, purring to get attention.  
  
"Where's grandpa?"  
  
"He had just come to tell me something," Stephen explained, running a hand through her hair. He'd grown fond of her. He'd miss her, Peter and Tony.  
  
"Did that make you sad?"  
  
"Yeah." No use denying the obvious. "But I'll be fine." Peter sat down at his side, purring soothingly.  
  
Stephen just enjoyed the moment, the comfort, the feeling of belonging to a pack. He was unlikely to get more of this.

* * *

"If you make Stephen leave, I'll cry. It won't be pretty and you'll feel guilty," Peter told Tony when he returned home with Harley. The older omega felt like he was missing something. He'd come home to find Morgan and Peter cuddling Stephen on the floor of their living room, purring up a storm. The boy had asked to speak to him in private.  
  
"But I'm not making him leave? We're married, Peter. He's not going anywhere."  
  
"Grandpa came by. He said the marriage is cancelled and you can kick him out if you want to."  
  
Tony's eyes widened. Marriage cancelled? That changed some things... nope, Peter looked like a kicked puppy. Cancelled contract meant nothing. Morgan was still in the living room and hey, since when did Tony trust his youngest pup alone with the alpha? His mind was made up right then.  
  
"Well, I don't want to."  
  
"Then please tell him. He looks like he did when he first came here."  
  
"Ok. Now go do your homework."  
  
Stephen had let Morgan pin him down and was smiling at her as she sniffed at his face, chuckling when his scent changed. Tony realized he actually really didn't want to lose this alpha. He hadn't just been caught up in the moment when he'd kissed Stephen. He really liked him.  
  
"Hey, baby."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
He scoped her up, purring. Still, Morgan seemed worried, her gaze quickly returning to the alpha, who was watching them with a soft, wistful smile. Tony smiled at Stephen, hoping the alpha understood that as far as Tony was concerned, he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't seem to get the message.  
  
After the girl was asleep later that night, the omega pushed his alpha in bed and sat on his belly. Stephen had been obviously tired, but waiting for the inevitable. Surely Tony wouldn't kick him out while the girl was there to see it.  
  
"The kids like you."  
  
"Harley," he countered.  
  
"Some days I'm not even sure he likes me," Tony pointed out. "Peter and Morgan like you, happy?" The alpha nodded. "You're good with them. So... I'd like to continue this arrangement, despite the lack of contract."  
  
He hadn't realised how stressed the alpha really was until he felt him relax under him. Tony felt like he'd sunk down a few inches. Wow. Stephen had a good grasp on his moods. Tony could tell how he was feeling, but not how intense it was.  
  
"Tony, are you sure?" Insecure.  
  
"Yes, my dumbass."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
Their tails were wagging happily. Tony flopped down and kissed his mate. Perhaps they could make it a love marriage one day.

* * *

"I'm keeping him. Get used to the idea."  
  
Howard rolled his eyes at his son's text.  
  
"Then you can't say I have bad taste anymore."  
  
He got a laughing face back, then a selfie with Tony kissing his alpha's cheek. They were both smiling, Stephen a bit exasperated (which Howard could fully empathize with), Tony cheeky. The old man sighed. At least his son was happy. That was the most important part and had been his main aim when he'd set up the marriage. He took a sheet of paper and began a very formal letter which could be appropriately summed up as "I'm keeping your son. Fuck you, Eugene."

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you," Harley told Peter after a few days. "You stink of him!"  
  
"Well, he's our alpha, so..."  
  
"He's not! We don't need an alpha! Mom is just banging him!"  
  
Peter gagged at the thought, though he couldn't deny that his parents were probably intimate.  
  
His parents? Well... Stephen would probably hear Morgan call him dad soon enough.  
  
"He's nice, Harley."  
  
"Please, he's probably just waiting for you to turn legal."  
  
"Stop!" the omega snapped. "Just get to know him and you'll see how wrong you are!"  
  
"You're just clinging to whoever you see first like any orphan who never met their parents!"  
  
"Fuck you too, Keener!"  
  
Peter stormed out of the game room and into the master bedroom, where Stephen was half napping with Morgan. His distress must have been obvious, because the alpha glanced at him with worry in his eyes. Peter burrowed into bed and wrapped his arms around the alpha, who was now letting out soothing pheromones.  
  
Steve used to just ignore them and they used to be grateful that he wasn't kicking them out.  
  
"What happened?" Stephen asked when Peter had begun calming down.  
  
"Harley was mean to me." He knew how childish he sounded.  
  
"I'll tell Tony to speak to him." The omega hummed questioningly. "I'm afraid my words won't do much. He doesn't like having another alpha around."  
  
Another alpha?  
  
"To be honest, you're an improvement."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what... you think Harley's an alpha?"  
  
"Yes. It's faint, but I can tell. He'll be fine once he starts presenting. Don't let his words hurt you. He probably regrets them already."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
Peter felt the man stiffen in his arms, but said nothing and let him digest the new tittle.  
  
"Do you realise-?"  
  
"Yes, _dad_ ," Peter punctuated. "You're the closest thing to a real father I've ever had. Are you ok with being called that?"  
  
"Yes, of course, if you're sure... I..." Stephen was at a loss of words. This was overwhelming, but, if he thought about it, it wasn't entirely unexpected. He was a father. Oh God, he was actually a parent! Morgan's tail wagged happily, quickly distracting him.  
  
"Can I call you daddy?" she asked, twisting to face him.  
  
"I would be honoured."  
  
The girl yelped in joy and jumped towards his neck. Stephen covered his scent gland before she reached it, making her squeak in protest.  
  
"That one's only for your mom." To his luck, the girl didn't take issue with that. She contented herself with a wrist. So did Peter. The omega didn't usually do that, but the moment felt appropriate. Pack. Family. Safe. SAFE. Tony was missing, but the bed and his mate had his scent. If he closed his eyes, Peter could pretend that his family was complete.

* * *

"Peter scented you today," Tony told Stephen that night after he'd put Morgan to bed. The boys had finished their homework and were probably hacking their school's website to post dicks again. "Why?"  
  
The black fluffy tail started wagging. Tony stared at it. He hadn't even known it was capable of that.  
  
"They called me dad. Peter and Morgan," he explained, beaming. Tony smiled. "I'm dad."  
  
"I'm glad." The omega kissed his mate, who leaned into it with a soft growl. "Huh." Tony saw Stephen's eyes flutter open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never heard an alpha make that sound." A blush rose on his mate's cheeks. "I like it." Tony took a deep breath. It was time to step up their relationship. "I like you."  
  
"Thanks. I like you too. I really lucked out that dad found you."  
  
"I think I'm the lucky one."

* * *

After Howard had asked Stephen to talk to his father and the consequent failure of his alpha's attempt, Tony noticed something concerning. Stephen was guarding his back. Tony wanted nothing more than to make sure that his mate wasn't hurt, but Stephen was gracefully dancing around the issue. He slept contorted in weird ways, mostly on his stomach which was usually a big no-no with his hands. He didn't let Morgan ride him anymore. Harley was giving him strange glances. That kid was too perceptive for his age.  
  
Still, it took him two days to summon the courage to breach the subject.  
  
Stephen had flopped down in bed on his face and gone unresponsive. Granted, he'd spent the day chasing Morgan around the house, then helping the boys with their homework and finished with a few brilliant modifications for the new SI leg braces. He was completely burned out.  
  
"Don't sleep in your jeans," Tony scolded gently as he put his pyjamas on. His only answer was a muffled groan. "Ok, fine," he huffed. "Roll over."  
  
The alpha obeyed with a wince, muttering something about Tony obviously wanting sex when he was exhausted. The omega poked his thigh, earning himself another low growl.  
  
"Down, boy."  
  
"Not a dog." If he said so.  
  
Tony began undoing his pants. Stephen wasn't helpful at all as he slid them off, then worked on his socks and struggled with the pajama pants.  
  
"Just lemme sleep like this."  
  
"Part of me wishes you needed to pee."  
  
"Don't jinx it."  
  
Tony chuckled.  
  
"Lift your hips." He jerked the pants on when the alpha finally made himself useful with another wince. Tony pulled his shirt off too. There was a grunt of pain. "Can we talk about this?" Stephen's tired look vanished, replaced with a guarded one.  
  
Distantly, Tony was reminded that this was a tame alpha, who was allowing himself to be manhandled by an omega. Others would have lashed out, particularly so when wounded. Stephen wouldn't do that. He was family.  
  
"No."  
  
"Stephen." The alpha shook his head. "Please." The omega let out soothing pheromones and allowed the alpha to cover himself with a blanket. "Tell me."  
  
"I think it's obvious."  
  
"I'll tell dad."  
  
"Don't!" Stephen yelled. Tony realized he'd never heard him raise his voice. Well, first time for anything. He was pushing the alpha. "Your father thinks ill enough of me as it is."  
  
"Okay," the omega placated. "Let me see at least? Is there any cream or whatever I can apply to help?"  
  
Stephen didn't answer for a few moments, staring into his mate's eyes. Tony wanted to hug him close and yell at his mate, beg him to let his omega take care of him.  
  
"Yes. In the drawer."  
  
Stephen turned to his stomach, hugging a pillow to his chest. Tony had to hold back a horrified gasp.  
  
"I know," was all the alpha said, hiding his face.  
  
There were multiple dark bruises on his back, as well as several long gashes. How could he even move around like that? And how could he allow something like that to happen to him? Physical punishments were illegal, for fuck's sake! And Stephen looked like he'd had a block of flats dropped on him, then got whipped for not carrying it. The omega slowly straddled his mate's hips and gently lowered himself, unsure if the pants were hiding more bruises on his backside. Stephen didn't react, so all seemed good.  
  
"Please don't hide from me ever again," Tony said as he began rubbing. All he got was silence. "I just want to help. Fuck, Stephen, you're my mate. Let me do my part."  
  
"Sorry." Tony huffed, but let things be. His hands were gentle and soothing so the alpha relaxed, letting his guard down. Shame infiltrated his scent. "You should understand that, despite everything, I'm still an alpha. I don't enjoy showing weakness."  
  
"I'm your mate."  
  
"Particularly to you. I want to protect you, make you feel safe. How safe do you feel around a damaged alpha?" he complained.  
  
Tony bit on his scent gland, harder than usual.  
  
"You're not damaged. And I'm not a typical omega."  
  
"Noticed." Tony chuckled at the dry tone.  
  
"I want to look after you. I enjoy looking after you. So whatever your stupid instincts are telling you, they're wrong. I actually like doing this." He rolled off his alpha's ass. "Okay, done. How long are you staying like this?"  
  
"Half an hour minimum."  
  
Tony put a pillow above Stephen's head so the alpha could prop up his hands, then laid down next to him. Stephen was growling softly, almost like a purr. Tony moved a hand to hold his, smiling when Stephen rolled his head to look at him.  
  
The omega vowed to himself that he would make sure his alpha never had to see his father again.

* * *

"I want to run Eugene Strange out of business."  
  
Howard frowned at his phone.  
  
"I take it Stephen didn't convince him?"  
  
"No, and he's an ass. I'm done playing."  
  
Sometimes, the old alpha wondered whether his son had been misgendered. Sure, Morgan was walking proof of his anatomy, but Tony's ruthlessness could put alphas to shame. The extra alpha hormones since he'd mated seemed to be making that even worse, not to mention that his son was in fact oozing his mate's pheromones when he got angry (how often did these kids scent each other?). And Lord have mercy on those he took it out on. Those were some high quality pheromones.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"His usual charming self. So, making him bankrupt?"  
  
His son was lying. Howard didn't need to see him to know that there was something unsaid there. He also knew that some things stayed between a couple.  
  
"I'll look into it."

* * *

"Mr Stark, we have a situation with your son, Harley..."  
  
Tony immediately called Stephen.  
  
"Harley ran off from school! They think he presented as an alpha and went through sensory overload! He jumped over the fence!"  
  
"Tony, calm down." Even through the phone, his mate's voice worked wonders. "Tell them to call me. I'll find him."  
  
"No, you have that presentation today..."  
  
"It's fine. I'll tell them you're in heat."  
  
"I'm on suppressants... Oh, okay. You do that." Who the hell would know, anyway?  
  
"Besides, I think I know where to find him."

* * *

"How did you know where to find me?" Harley asked, without turning around.  
  
Stephen wasn't even surprised. He'd deliberately chosen to approach from the wind, letting out soothing pheromones. Even if Harley didn't want to admit it, the reason the boy wasn't reacting more violently to his presence was their familiarity.  
  
"You're stressed. You feel challenged by everyone around you and not seeing your family is killing you, but you're too afraid of the road to come home. You're trying to regain your sanity here." Stephen shrugged. "Been there. It gets better in a week or so."  
  
"Been there? What's happening to...? No." Harley turned towards Stephen, then stepped back, horrified. "No, this can't be happening."  
  
"Harley, you presented. It's normal to feel overwhelmed at first." The man slowly approached his kid.  
  
"No, no, NO! I can't be an alpha!" the boy wailed. "This can't be happening!"  
  
"Harley, calm down."  
  
"You don't understand! I CAN'T be an alpha!" The boy was crying now. "I can't be an alpha! I wanted a family! I wanted to be there for them, not to hurt them! I don't need this! I wanted to do good!"  
  
"Harley, listen to me. Being an alpha won't prevent you from doing all this..."  
  
"I can't be an alpha! Fuck, this is why I've been treating Peter like shit lately! I'm already acting like one!"  
  
" **HARLEY, STOP**!"  
  
The young alpha froze, staring at the man in front of him. When did Stephen get so close?  
  
"Come home with me. You'll feel better once we get there," Stephen said, gentler. Now that he knew what was happening, Harley recognized the immediate instinct to hurt and hated himself.  
  
"This is why I don't like you, isn't it? Because there's not enough room for two alphas in that house. Isn't that it?"  
  
Stephen didn't answer, because yes, it totally was. But that didn't mean that things had to stay that way. Now that he was sure of his position in the family, he would push Harley more.  
  
"Harley, I know it's hard, but I need you to listen to me."  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
"You'll probably have to make me submit."  
  
That wasn't going to be too hard, but it wasn't something that could be undone. Once Harley submitted, he would always submit and their relationship would be ruined.  
  
"I'm not going to do that, even if I have to wait here with you until Tony comes to get you." Stephen sat down with his hands on his knees, protecting his inner wrists.  
  
The boy sobbed, recognising the instincts within him that told him that the other alpha was vulnerable, that showed him weaknesses and demanded that he made the other submit to him.  
  
"How do you live like this?" the boy wailed. He didn't want to hurt others, didn't want to harm and dominate, but he felt like he needed to.  
  
"I'll teach you. But right now, I'm being unfair and I need you to get over your instincts and come home with me even though you don't like or trust me."  
  
It took about 10 more minutes until Harley got in the car with Stephen and went home. He stayed pressed against the window, on Stephen's right and watched him drive.  
  
"Aren't you afraid after what happened to you?"  
  
"No. I was reckless," the older alpha replied. "Tony convinced me to drive again and I recognise the necessity."  
  
"I... thank you for coming to get me." He wasn't feeling much better, but he wasn't as overloaded anymore. Was he submitting? Was this submitting?  
  
"Of course. You're my... You're part of my pack."  
  
Harley still heard the unsaid "son" in there. He wanted to reject it, wanted to claim his independence, but, at the same time, he wanted to hide in his room and never come out.  
  
He did the latter as soon as Stephen stopped the car. The older alpha let him.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with Stephen or should I beg now?" Tony asked as soon as he invaded his son's sanctuary. Harley flew into his arms, relaxing when his mother began purring soothingly.  
  
"Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"He said that you hate being an alpha and I should probably be the one to talk to you about it. That's it. I feel left out." The omega was half joking.  
  
"Well, that's pretty much it."  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"All the alphas in your life were shit," the boy said bluntly.  
  
"Dad and Stephen."  
  
"Grandpa wanted to get rid of us at first," Harley retorted. "And Stephen had to be traumatized. You know why he's being nice? Cuz we picked him up from the gutter!" Tony stared at him for a few moments until Harley felt ashamed of his words. "I'm sorry."  
  
"He said you'd do that. Like all the bad alpha habits dialed up to 11, but you're still my son so you'll feel bad. I guess that's fine. It took me two years to boot Steve, I can tolerate you for a week."  
  
"Will it really be a week?"  
  
"That's how long you have off school. After that, Stephen will drag you out of your lair." Harley visibly stiffened at the prospect. "Like it or not, he's my mate and the pack alpha. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."  
  
"I'm not. I just... I'm scared."  
  
Tony hugged his alpha pup tight.  
  
"That's okay. We'll get through this."

* * *

A few days later, when Tony emerged from his laboratory after his latest inventing binge, the apartment felt different. And not just the scent. There was a puppy growling pathetically in his bedroom. Tony sighed. He'd told the kids not to get any pets and seriously, Stephen was an adult, come on now. Since when did they have a dog?  
  
"You're not using the right muscles," the alpha's voice echoed. "Remember when you purred as a child? That's the one."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Friday, what's going on in my bedroom?"  
  
"Dr Strange is teaching Harley how to growl." Another whiny growl. "Trying to," the AI amended.  
  
"Growl? Wait, Harley left his room?"  
  
He must've missed a part of the conversation, because a familiar growl rang next, albeit softer than last time. Tony shivered. Since that day with Steve, he'd stopped questioning Stephen's alpha status.  
  
"Fuck, I wanna do that. Almost pissed myself." Harley sounded impressed. "How do I do the pheromone thing?"  
  
"Learn how to growl and I'll consider telling you."  
  
That was a groan of frustration. Tony opened the door with a fond chuckle.  
  
"Hello, my strong manly alpha and my cute little pup."  
  
"I'm an alpha too!" Harley complained.  
  
"Not with that growl, you're not," the omega teased.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Stephen chuckled, accepting the offered wrist for scenting. Harley instinctvely scrunched his nose. Affection, weak.  
  
"I bet even Tony can growl better," the older alpha teased, oblivious to the boy's inner musings.  
  
"BS. Omegas don't growl."  
  
Tony growled. Harley visibly deflated.  
  
"But omegas don't growl!"  
  
"Please, we all do, in fact-"  
  
"After giving birth," the doctor clarified. "To protect the pups from alphas. Now come here." Harley crawled on the bed to Stephen's side and let the older alpha pull his hand to his neck, a bit lower than his vocal chords. Tony saw trust on both sides. Finally. "Feel this?" Stephen growled again. "Now feel it on your own throat."  
  
Tony was getting changed in the background, heart warmed. Even if he and Stephen weren't intimate and it was starting to look like they never would be, coming home to this was a dream come true. He could live like this. It was something beautiful to return to at the end of the day.  
  
A proper growl came out. Harley coughed immediately afterwards, then laughed. The scent of happy alpha was heavy in the air. Tony realized, like a punch to the gut, that he hadn't smelled it in years.

* * *

After 3 days on a business trip, Tony was exhausted. Howard had stayed behind to wrap things up, but the omega just wanted to get home and see his kids.  
  
He arrived late at night, so it was no surprise that everyone was sleeping. He just wanted to check on his pups before he went to bed...

All beds were empty. Did Stephen take them all out somewhere? Tony wasn't supposed to arrive until the next day, but he'd hoped... No matter. Shower and sleep.  
  
He hadn't expected the sight he found in his room. Stephen was in their bed, yes, but he wasn't alone. All their kids were there. Tony wanted to take a picture. Stephen was hugging Morgan to his chest like a doll, her little arms wrapped around his body. Peter was pressed up against his back, nose mushed into his nape. Harley was sleeping with his back against Peter's. His family, all together.  
  
The alphas stirred, opening their eyes, but his scent soothed them and they didn't jump.  
  
"Mom..." Tony pressed a kiss to Harley's forehead, urging him back to sleep.  
  
"Mate," Stephen called lightly, not moving lest he disturbed the two bodies pressed against his.  
  
"I'm here. I'm home," Tony assured him, stretching an arm over Morgan to offer his wrist to his alpha. A gentle nibble, then he offered his in return. Their common smell fell over them like a blanket. Tony noticed that the alpha was smiling drowsily and he was hit with several revelations.  
  
Stephen was happy. He had no idea when it had happened, but the alpha was actually happy. Not just content, or resigned, but purely happy.  
  
Tony was happy here, in this momeant. He had everything he could wish for. And when he burrowed under the covers on Morgan's other side, he found himself wishing, for once, that time would just stop and he could enjoy this moment forever.  
  
The kids accepted Stephen. Harley had been last, but the way he turned his back to the other alpha in his sleep showed that he expected any danger to come from the outside, not the inside. Morgan adored him. Peter wished for nothing more from an alpha. They were happy. Content. Thriving.  
  
They were a happy family.  
  
His heart beating out of his chest, Tony pressed a kiss to his alpha's hand, hoping he could convey at least a fraction of all that.

* * *

This time, it was the sound of twin growls that dragged Tony out of his bedroom in the middle of the night, followed by yelling. He found Peter cuddling Morgan in her room and nodded at his omega son, tempted to join them. Huh. His instincts couldn't seem to make up their mind. He wanted to hide with the young omega and pup, but he also felt like he had to protect them. Ugh, the joys of motherhood. Not really settled on either, he decided to investigate.  
  
There was a lot of hostility near the front door. Stephen and Harley were growling almost incessantly, which would have been cute had it not been for the almost literal mist of offensive alpha pheromones and the deep, threatening tone of both. Stephen wasn't holding back despite the pup being there.  
  
"Go. Away. You sold me for nothing and now you don't get to take me back!" Stephen roared. It thundered through Tony, making his cowering instincts stronger. You know what? He was right where he should be, halfway. He could keep an eye on both the entrance and his pups. Best spot. No change was required.  
  
"If I sold you for nothing, then nothing is what I need to give to take you back. This is not a choice!" Eugene Strange boomed. Cold fear curled low into Tony's belly. "You've been sabotaging my business enough! Go pack your luggage!"  
  
"No!" both alphas retorted.  
  
It looked like having Harley on his side was all Stephen needed to stand up to his father. The boy was an alpha through and through now, well aware of his abilities thanks to Stephen's guidance. While his pheromones were lacking in quality, his instincts were active enough for him to participate in what seemed to be soon turning from a yelling contest into violence. Tony was starting to worry for his son. Surely Stephen and Eugene wouldn't escalate things, right? Except that they totally would. They were wolves. Their primal instincts were burning like hellfire and while physical violence was short in most alphas these days, they were not most alphas.  
  
"It is my choice! I am a grown man and I'm not leaving my pack!"  
  
Tony saw the exact moment when things escalated and quickly stepped forward to aid his alphas, but it was over as soon as it started.  
  
Stephen had grabbed Eugene's shirt with a trembling hand and the older alpha took advantage of the weakness, grabbing and squeezing it hard. Still, Stephen tripped him and they fell down, managing to pin the elder under him. What none of the adults expected was for Harley to jump in and bite the old man on his neck, opposite his scent gland. The submission bite.  
  
Tony had taken all of 2 steps forward when Harley pulled back, lips red with blood, grinning wildly. Stephen stood up, cradling his injured hand, speechless. Eugene was panting heavily when he scrambled up, touching a hand to the bleeding mark in disbelief.  
  
"Leave and never come back," Harley growled. Stephen stared at his father as he stepped back, unable to believe himself what was happening. Eugene Strange had submitted to a teenager. "Never come close to my family, unless I seek you out."  
  
The elder nodded and left in a huff.  
  
Stephen locked the door, wincing when he tried to move his injured hand. Harley sniffed in his direction, questioning.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Tony asked.  
  
"I was thinking the same," Stephen admitted, sighing when he gave up, letting the arm fall limp. Perhaps Tony would help him bandage it.  
  
"It was a good ending, right?" Harley asked. "I mean, the old man is off our case so..." He frowned. "I feel different."  
  
"You made one of the strongest alphas in this city submit to you," Stephen pointed out. "Of course you feel different." The boy grinned. Being a weak alpha bothered him. Now this he could live with. "Don't. Using your pheromones for everything might be tempting, but don't."  
  
"But I made your father submit. Shouldn't you be a weaker alpha now?" Stephen growled at him and Harley growled right back. Neither budged for the 30 seconds it took Tony to decide they were being dumbasses. He slapped the backs of their heads.  
  
"My beloved idiots," he began. "There's an omega and a pup who require comforting right about 30 minutes ago. You can measure your dicks tomorrow morning, though I'm keeping Stephen regardless of the winner."  
  
Harley darted to Morgan's room. Tony and Stephen quickly followed. After putting the children back to bed, Tony dragged Stephen to the bathroom, where they kept their medical supplies.  
  
"Is it broken?" he asked.  
  
"No. Just really really sore," the alpha admitted. "I'll tell you how to bandage it and it should be fine eventually."  
  
Tony nodded, frowning. Eventually wasn't nearly soon enough. He patched his mate in silence, placing a kiss on the bandage afterwards.  
  
"Shouldn't we talk about what happened?" Stephen asked.  
  
"I don't know where to start." Tony sighed. "What does this mean for Harley?"  
  
"His pheromones are now closer in quality to mine."  
  
"Say that again in English."  
  
"Remember my encounter with your ex? Your son can do that now."  
  
Tony remembered the meeting well. Stephen had pretty much kicked Steve's ass without touching him.  
  
"Huh. And for you?"  
  
"If he sees me as an intruder, it's bad news. If he sees me as a parental figure, nothing changes." Stephen felt bad that he wasn't sure what Harley thought of him. Tony didn't seem to know, either.  
  
"How can you tell which one it is?"  
  
"I can't." Stephen smiled ruefully. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Tony pulled him to bed and scented him, kissing the scent gland and sucking on it until it bordered on erotic and the alpha shivered, moaning lightly.  
  
"You taught him how to be an alpha. I bet he sees you as his dad by now. He's just too proud to say it."  
  
"I hope so." Stephen licked Tony's scent gland, then nibbled on it lightly and settled down after a kiss.  
  
He would have to resume teaching Harley how to navigate the world as an alpha.

* * *

"Morgan, stop feeding the birds!" Tony scolded. "We need that bread."  
  
"Dad and Harley don't."  
  
"Yes, they do, they'll be starving."  
  
"What are they doing, anyway?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Tony admitted. "Some alpha thing." A ridiculously attractive alpha thing, if he was being honest.  
  
The two seemed to be sort of chasing each other (or something) across the forest, disappearing and appearing randomly. A growl would occasionally permeate the air, as well as some random words. Tony saw his mate's tail more than once, his lean body helping him keep up with their boy.  
  
He heard his son huff and saw his husband pinning the boy against the grass, both growling. Tony chose not to interfere, but he kept an eye on them (Stephen wouldn't hurt Harley). It seemed to be the right call when the alphas bolted up and dashed back into woods.  
  
The two soon returned to their family, panting and grinning. Stephen had a boyish smile, ruffling his son's hair. Tony couldn't help but kiss him.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Harley complained.  
  
Stephen grinned widely, tail wagging behind him. Peter and Morgan were also happy, they thinner tails moving like crazy. Harley just smiled and let the older alpha pull him into a hug.  
  
They settled on the blanket in a circle, clockwise: Stephen, Tony, Morgan, Harley, Peter.  
  
"My family," Stephen rumbled fondly.  
  
Harley shivered, something instinctively falling in place, like a missing piece. Peter stole his bread and he shoved at his sibling, then pulled him close to regain his food. He recognized the need to use his alpha abilities on the puny omega testing him, but rationalized it. The omega was grinning teasingly. They laughed together.  
  
Perhaps being an alpha wasn't so bad.

* * *

"I'm glad they have you," Howard told Stephen a few years later. They were watching over Tony and Peter arguing about the proper polymer structure for a very stretchy, biodegradable substance. He was pretty sure Morgan was already making something of the sort with her maybe age appropriate chemistry set. Harley was working on a metal arm for the military, but the youngest alpha was closest and his ears turned towards them.  
  
"Thank you," Stephen replied genuinely. "Your acceptance means a lot to me."  
  
Howard smiled. It was hard not to accept Stephen when he smelled like a blanket the entire family used. Every night.  
  
"I don't know who raised you, but we lucked out."  
  
"Tony raised me." Howard was at a loss. "My father thought I'd lost any value I could ever have with my accident. I'd never been interested in business, but he'd allowed me to pursue medicine and he was proud of my achievements. No shame in having a son excel in a different domain." He shrugged. "Then I lost all my value to him and he wanted me married to get out of the house. Just to get rid of me." The alpha sighed. "I was supposed to provide a pup, but as part of our personal contract, Tony banned sex."  
  
"Why did you accept? He wasn't hell bent on it."  
  
"I didn't have the strength to deny." He didn't have the strength for much of anything, really. He hadn't even fully recovered from his last surgery, but they all knew it was bad.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I want you to know that your son was there for me, in the beginning, despite evrything. That he's the reason I pulled myself together. I want you to know how amazing he is."  
  
"Dad, I think I messed up the neural transmission," Harley called.  
  
Stephen groaned.  
  
"Again? I told you to stay away from it." He put his tablet on the table. "Jocasta, what's he doing?"  
  
"He seems to be telling the truth, sir." A hologram popped up, the shoulder part of the arm pulsing in red. Stephen sighed and began directing the AI on how it could be fixed.  
  
Stephen could put back the human body piece by piece. The mechanical arms and legs that Tony had engineered were their  babies. They were almost identical to the real deal and offered a personalised array, from natural-ish to improvements. Harley was putting guns in that arm and fucking up the anatomy.  
  
"Harley, did you put a grenade launcher in here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Stephen rolled his eyes, but said nothing more and continued tweaking.  
  
Howard watched his son's family work and banter. Harley was now next to Stephen, watching him work and listening to him as he explained what was vital and why. Tony called his father over, hoping to have an ally in the debate. Howard walked to him and was hit with Stephen's smell coming from his son.  
  
How often did these kids scent each other again?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me you love me," Tony demanded of Stephen one day. The alpha startled, looking up from the article he'd been reading.

"What?"

"Tell me you love me," the omega repeated. "We've been living together for what, 5 years? And it's looking like we'll die together at this point, maybe have our ashes mingle as well. Morgan will soon be the only pup left in the house, so sooner or later, it'll be just the two of us. We sleep together. We scent each other. We live together and we even work together more often than not. So tell me, I'm waiting."

Stephen took in the sight of his mate, arms crossed and smelling of insecurity.

"What brought this on?"

"Stephen, you're not saying it."

"I'll say it. Just tell me why." Tony looked away. The alpha sighed and pulled him into his lap. "I love you," he said softly. "I have for a long time." The fussy omega in his arms began purring, relaxing.

"I love you too."

"I know you do," Stephen explained, gently kissing his scent gland. "Now tell me who I need to rip into pieces."

"Calm down." The alpha looked into his eyes, unrepentant. Tony sighed. "It's... It's nothing. I saw Steve with Barnes today."

"Did they say anything?"

"No. But I still remember the first time I saw them together and... well... I knew that Steve loved him more. Always would." Tony took a deep breath. "And I knew I love you and umm..."

"You wanted reciprocation."

"Yeah."

Stephen smiled and kissed him deeply, until the omega purred, content.

"I love you," the alpha repeated with purpose. His eyes were half-lidded. Tony grinned.

"Do you want a pup?" The exchange of promises had finally given him enough courage to pop the big question.

Stephen's brain abruptly went into overdrive. Tony saw that beautiful mind speed up, unable to properly process what he'd just said.

"Look, I'm nearing 35. If you want one, we should go for it and do it as soon as possible."

Stephen finally found his words.

"I thought you weren't interested in having sex with me."

"I hope you realise that things have changed since then."

"You never said you wanted more pups."

"I didn't say I didn't want more, either."

"I..." The alpha seemed stuck.

"Do you want a child with me?" Tony then asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Stephen, I have two adopted sons and a pup from an alpha I don't love anymore. I want to have one from the alpha I do love and with whom I'm going to grow old." Tony shifted to straddle his hips. "So what do you say, alpha? Do I get a Strange pup?"

Stephen groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Never say that again. Also, yes, let's do this. As soon as you finish your suppressants..."

Tony went to the medicine drawer and made a point to dramatically toss his suppressants into the bin.

"Might need a bit of practice before my heat, mate," the omega teased as he returned.

"Tony..."

"Morgan and Harley are at Peter's for the weekend, when will we get another chance like this?"

"Fair."

* * *

When the bond finally snapped in place, Tony felt the breath get knocked out of him. Stephen was feeling a lot of things. The omega let the pure, unadulterated love flow through him, quickly followed by a possessive urge to protect. He felt like ripping his ribcage open so the other could burrow in and never leave. The nagging need to keep him safe from everything. The lingering anxiety from a new bond, same as his previous mate. Oh, all of that explained the iron grip around his waist.

"Stephen?" The alpha hummed questioningly. "I love you." The warmth echoing through the bond was almost overwhelming, amplifying his own.

"I love you too."

Stephen could feel Tony, too. He felt the contentment of the mating, the safety of being in his arms, the love, with just an ounce of fear. Was Tony nervous? The alpha took a deep breath of his mate's scent, then nuzzled his neck, sighing when the omega shifted, unable to settle down.

"This was when I realized Steve didn't love me," Tony admitted. "I couldn't feel it like I do with you."

"Tony..."

"I love you. Let's have a future together."

The alpha smiled. His insecure partner could feel the love on the other side of the mating bond, enveloping them.

"Let's."

Their bond was finally complete.

* * *

"This smells of student dorms," Morgan commented, confused. 

Peter and Harley turned pale. No. Their parents couldn't have possibly...

"Friday, turn up the air conditioning," Harley ordered. He needed brain bleach.

"Rock paper scissors on who goes to call them here," Peter suggested.

"Friday, tell mom and dad we're home," Harley added, shooting his sibling a deadpan look. Peter laughed.

The alpha heard a muffled curse, then, a few minutes later, both adults stumbled out of their bedroom, looking frazzled. They were both only wearing bath gowns.

"Gross," Harley complained. "Don't do that outside the bedroom again, please."

The adults apologised, flustered. Time had just flown by. Was it really Sunday already? Their stomachs protested loudly. It was. They'd been so caught up in their newly completed bond, in each other, that they hadn't noticed time fly by.

"It won't happen again," Tony promised.

The boys rolled their eyes. Sure it wouldn't.

* * *

 

"I just hope he makes you happy. Another pup now..." Rhodey shrugged, unsure. They'd been having a drink, but Tony had some serious news.

"He loves me, honey bear," Tony told his friend. "It's different."

Rhodey sighed, rubbing his head.

"You thought Steve loved you."

"No, I thought he'd do the right thing. I knew he never loved me. But Stephen..." The omega smiled with tears in his eyes. Stupid hormones. Going off suppressants was unpleasant. "Stephen loves me. I can feel it. God, I can... It's like... I feel his love for me more than my own for him and I... It's amazing." His tail was wagging so hard Rhodey could hear it.

"Tony-"

"I don't think you understand. It's there, Rhodey. Always. And it's... It's huge, like... I don't know... we had sex the other day," more like weekend, "and I... I felt loved. Cherished. Like he was thinking about me more than anything else in that moment. Like I'm important..."

The alpha nodded, grabbing his friend's hands.

"I'm happy for you."

Tony chuckled through his tears, lowering his head.

"Also, he went down on me."

"TMI!"

* * *

 

_"How is Morgan?"_

Tony stared at the text on his phone, unsure what to do with it. Steve had sent it and the omega had never blacklisted his number. He didn't know how to feel about it. This was an olive branch. The alpha was expressing his interest without pushing it like he had done the last time. If Tony thought about it, this was the most polite way possible.

Just a short text. No demands, just a question.

_"The bond is very confusing. What happened?"_

Another text, this one from Stephen. The alpha was an ocean away, presenting a neurology project in Germany. Something about a discovery on how the body could regenerate neurons.

Tony didn't want to bother his alpha with his current drama. Although muted, the bond still worked when they weren't close to each other.

_"Don't worry. I'm watching a video of some nature thing with Morgan"_

Yes, he felt bad about lying to his alpha, but he quickly toned it down.

_"Of course you'd get emotional over animals"_

_"Focus on your brains"_

_"Love you too, douchebag"_

Back to Steve's text. Should he even reply? He could pretend he never received it. But Steve was still Morgan's biological father, despite everything. Still, she was 7 and he'd been out of the picture since before her birth.

_"She's good. First in her class"_

The answer came quickly.

_"Is she happy?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Does he treat her right?"_

The omega frowned.

 _"He treats all of them like his own pups."_ The way Steve never did. Now that Tony thought about it, he had some nerve to demand something he never gave.

 _"I deserved that. Totally. Never should've married you. I know that now. Shouldn't have lied to you. I just wanted to know that my baby girl is in good hands. That's enough_  
_I won't bother you anymore"_

Tony stared at his phone and how dare Steve leave him like this? He wanted answers, dammit!

_"Wait, you ass!"_

The answer came 5 minutes later.

_"K"_

_"Why now?"_

_"Can't say. It only just occurred to me that you might react less violently if I'm not there in person"_

_"I'm the violent one now?"_

_"I never got physical, Tony"_

_"No, you were just angry that I wasn't Barnes_  
_Pillows aren't violence"_

Steve had been snappy, always tense, yelling and making the children fear him.

" _I'm sorry I led you on"_

 _" ~~Sorry won't undo what was done~~ I don't know if I can forgive you, but... I'm happy now. Really happy. I moved on. I think you did, too_  
_Any pups?"_

_"Bucky can't have pups, so we adopted 2"_

That hurt. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. Steve had rejected Peter and Harley, but had accepted 2 other pups.

 _"Are you ok?"_ A new text from Stephen, quickly followed by " _Please don't lie to me"_

_"Texting with Steve"_

Tony quickly realized how hiding that had sounded and kept writing.

_"He asked about Morgan and now we're reminiscing/arguing"_

_"Don't let him know that I'm not home and keep Harley around"_ Stephen quickly replied. Tony could feel him growing agitated.

 _"He's not coming,"_ the omega quickly assured. _"He was just checking on his only bio child. He has two adopted pups now with the omega he cheated on me with :/ "_

Stephen was calling within minutes.

"Go back to your brains," Tony told him as soon as he picked up.

"I finished my presentation half an hour ago and now went out of the room. Tony." The alpha's voice was rough, but Tony had no idea how he was feeling. "What happened?"

"What I told you."

"Mate, I'm one wrong word away from taking the first flight back home. What. Happened."

"He asked about Morgan. I didn't lie. I, like any good bitter ex, asked about his current life. He answered."

He heard the alpha sigh.

"Why are you hurt? You feel hurt, Tony, and it's freaking me out." Stephen was tense. That was the best description for the amalgamation of feelings pouring from his side of the bond. Tony took a deep breath, thinking of how he could fix it. "Just tell me, please." He couldn’t lie when Stephen used that tone.

"I... He adopted, Steph. He always acted like Peter and Harley were something to be tolerated and now he's adopted two other kids. Weren't my pups good enough?" he asked, on the verge of tears.

Stephen immediately softened.

"They're great, Tony," he said soothingly. "Morgan too. I'm proud of them and grateful to be allowed in their lives. They're lucky to have you as their mother. He was just too stupid to see it."

He didn't deserve this alpha.

"I have you now. I'm sorry, I'm being ungrateful. You're here now so..."

"You're allowed to feel hurt, mate. You were hurt back then and these feelings don't just vanish because I'm here and I fill in that gap. I wish I could make them go away, but I can't. All I can do is be there for you." He laughed bitterly. "Not even that, right now."

"Stephen..."

"I'm coming home."

"The fuck, you're not!" the omega quickly snapped.

"Yes, I am."

"Like hell you are! I'm fine, I'll just cuddle Morgan and get over it. If you drop your schmuck and return to me, I'm never forgiving you."

"Tony..."

"This is important for you, alpha. I'm not taking it away from you. You've been working on this for 5 years, Stephen, and you finally have something to show the world. Like hell you're abandoning that because I'm an idiot who can't control his own stupid feelings!" Tony yelled into the phone.

His caveomega instincts had been cheering at the prospect of his alpha returning early, but screw that! This wasn't an emergency. This was Tony being an idiot. Stephen didn't need to come back and hug him or anything.

"Ok," the alpha breathed out, "but just if you're sure."

"I'm 100% sure and not going to change my mind. Whatever else you'll feel in the near future can be attributed to Steve and should be ignored. That includes pain, grief, hurt, rage. If it's anything positive, I'm thinking of you."

Stephen chuckled, making his omega smile.

"I love you," the alpha said lowly, intimately, with that deep voice Tony adored, the tone he only ever used for his family.

"I love you too. Now go kick science-y asses."

Tony returned to his texts.

_"How's parenting treating you?"_

_"Wanda and Pietro are good kids_  
_Bucky's great with them_  
_I'm... decent, I hope"_

_"Don't ask me for alpha advice. Stephen's a pro at it and I have no idea how or why. He worked wonders with Harley"_

_"Harley ended up as alpha, didn't he?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Pietro is at that age, too. Presented two days ago. It's difficult"_

_"Yeah, when Harley presented, he ran off from school. Just jumped over the fence and dashed. Stephen had to hunt him down and bring him home_  
_He locked himself in his room for like 3 days"_

_"Oh God"_

_"On second thought, I can maybe persuade Stephen to give you some advice. He's the one who handled it best_  
_... and pretty much everything alpha-related Harley does"_

_"Oh God"_

Tony snickered. Did he break Steve? He sent Stephen a screenshot of that particular exchange.

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Could you ask your alpha?"_

_"You didn't say the magic word"_

_"Please. I'm literally begging you for help. Please_  
_Wanda ended up crying the last time she talked to him and Bucky is at the end of his rope"_

Screenshot 2. Tony felt Stephen's confusion, then his amusement through the bond.

_"I asked, but he's busy so it might take a while before he answers"_

_"Thank you. I know you don't like me much right now, but thank you for helping"_

_"Hey, can't let the kids suffer"_

_"Of course"_

It took more time, but Stephen finally texted back.

 _"I don't know what's so hard, honestly. I just remember what I went through at that age. Doesn't he? Guess I'll have to spell it out: the boy is going through sensory overload. It will get better any day now. When that happens, he'll be out of his room and seeking someone, either for guidance (dad) or comfort (mom). Whoever gets approached first has to offer whichever one is demanded. I'll place my money on the mother. Your ex has the parenting skills of a fish. Their boy is confused right now about his body, which is completely normal. He will seek empathy wherever he can find it, be it with friends or family. Depending on their alpha-son bond, he might go to his father to teach him the ropes or to an older student, maybe even a teacher_  
_To sum up, because I know you're taking a screenshot: play the waiting game and be kind (if that's not an impossible demand). FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, DO NOT USE DOMINANCE ON HIM. Just, ONLY IF ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY, enough to keep him in line_  
_Love, Tony's mate"_

 _"Please, I'm using copy-paste_  
_Love you too. You're the best"_

_"Just to prove me wrong. Of course you are"_

Steve read the text for a long time. He probably printed it and taped it to the wall before he replied. Tony was watching TV with Morgan when he finally got the reply.

_"Ok, wow, I'm sorry it took me so long to react, but wow. I feel like an idiot. Thank him. And I can already see why he's better for you"_

_"Because he's rude?"_

_"To quote 'I prefer the term: sarcastic asshole with his heart in the right place'"_

Tony chuckled. Morgan didn't react, but Harley gave him a suspicious look from his worktable. He was tinkering with a gun.

Later, the boy sat next to his mother and saw who he'd been texting. To say he flipped would be an underestimation. Luckily, Morgan was already asleep.

"You're talking to him?!? Dad's not home and you're running back to that?" the boy yelled.

"Shut up! He's always going to be Morgan's father and I can't ignore him!" Tony yelled back.

"You were chuckling! Does dad know?" The boy looked disgusted. "He doesn't, does he? How could you..."

Harley froze when his mother growled.

"Of course he knows, I even sent him screenshots. How dare you accuse me of that? Am I a tramp to you?" Tony snarled.

The boy's ears tipped back.

"Sorry. I just... I don't like Steve."

The omega softened.

"And you really like Stephen."

Harley nodded. He really really liked Stephen.

* * *

 

Christine nudged Stephen when she saw him smiling softly at his phone. He glanced at her and she shook her head questioningly. He showed her his text from "Harley".

_"I'm probably never going to say this to your face, but I love you and I'm very grateful that you're a part of my life"_

She smiled back, watching as he quickly typed a reply. She'd never thought she'd see the day when Stephen Strange was a parent, but here he was. By God, it suited him. He was a family alpha. Who would've thought?

She should've, she mused. The patients he treated best were children. The younger, the better. He used to let toddlers crawl all over him before or during checkups, to the embarrassment of many mothers. The person he'd treated worst was Nic, another alpha, probably his only direct rival. He still could've been nicer to his nurses and residents. However, the gentleness had always been there. It was why she'd dated him in the first place. Perhaps this was for the best. Christine had chosen to sacrifice having children for her career. Their relationship never got serious enough for them to consider starting a family together, but she could now see that it would have been a deal-breaker.

"I'm happy for you," she whispered. Stephen smiled, one of his ears turned towards her.

"Thank you."

They returned their attention to their breakfast companions.

* * *

 

Tony was a liar. He knew he was, but it barely ate at him. Surely, this was the one situation where Stephen would forgive him.

He'd told his mate he'd sent Happy for him at the airport. Truth be told, he had. What he hadn't mentioned was that Happy wasn't alone. Tony had joined him. He'd missed his mate, more so since his heat was rapidly approaching and his instincts were getting louder. He just wanted to grab Stephen and kiss him like the world was ending. The anticipation was building up, threatening to burst. He could feel his alpha mirror his feelings from the other side of the bond as it stretched, letting them feel each other better, due to the shortening of the distance between them. Stephen then froze, his nervous energy turning into excitement.

It only took Tony one more second to spot him. The alpha dropped his luggage and ran over to his omega, squeezing him in his arms and immediately going for his scent gland. Tony's senses were overwhelmed by his mate. His smell, his warmth, his taste against his lips. It made the omega purr.

"Tony..."

"I wanted you for myself before Morgan took over."

The alpha chuckled against his lips and tightened his hold, the bond overflowing with blinding love and joy. Stephen's feelings were always very potent, Tony had come to see, sometimes even more so than his own. This time, they were blanketing him in safety and love.

"Hey, umm, guys? Can we go? You're sort of making a scene," Happy asked.

Stephen looked at the other alpha with a curious frown, but nodded. They all got in the limo and Tony immediately closed the separation window and straddled his mate's hips.

"We have about an hour because I told Happy to take the long way home. Gimme," the omega demanded.

"Tony..." Stephen groaned when he felt the other's feelings change abruptly. "Woah! Ok, alright."

* * *

 

Happy, who they both agreed deserved a raise, tossed them clean clothes through a barely cracked open door. They got dressed as quickly as possible, then went straight home.

The kids were eagerly waiting for them. Morgan hugged them both tight. Peter was unfortunately not at home, but Harley came to welcome them. Stephen dragged him into a hug, despite his grunts of protest. Tony chuckled and squeezed both his kids and mate tight, purring happily.

* * *

 

Half a week later, Tony could feel the countdown for his heat ticking by, so Stephen drove the kids to Howard's. They would spend the week there. Morgan was excited to spend time with her grandfather. Harley was just eager to be as far away from his parents as possible during heat week.

Tony just tried to get ready while his heat was taking off. Fortunately, it was ignorable for the moment. He now had to waste time until his alpha returned.

He didn't know what possessed him to check his phone, but there was a message from Steve.

_"Can we talk?"_

Tony scoffed. Worst timing ever. And now he'd "seen" it.

_"Very bad timing. I'll text you in a week"_

_"A week?_  
_Oh. Are you two trying for pups?"_

 _"Yes, and I'd like to return to my existential crisis, thanks for checking in, Rogers"_ the omega sniped.

_"Why existential crisis? This should be a happy moment"_

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was why he'd fallen in love with Steve the first time around. He was gentle and just so nice, like the golden retriever he was. It was so easy to tell him everything, to let it all out. Whatever.

_"What if I'm infertile after, Idk, 20 years of suppressants?"_

It took the alpha a bit to answer.

 _"1. Morgan_  
_2\. Even if you are, you can be sad later. This is special for alphas too. Don't ruin it by feeling insecure. The bond doesn't transmit insecurity, just fear_  
_Do you want your alpha to think you're afraid of him during your heat?"_

The omega winced. That last one was a recipe for disaster. Stephen wouldn't touch him, at all, and that would be an entire new ball game.

_"But what if I can't give him a pup?"_

_"Somehow I feel that he didn't marry you for pups. It's been what? 5 years?"_

A fair point. Tony took a deep breath and did his best to focus on the warmth in his body, the tingle of anticipation from the budding heat. He wanted to ride it with Stephen. Was Steve right? Should he just focus on that and see where it took them?

_"As an alpha, I am pretty qualified to say that usually, it's more about the sex than about the pups during heat. And if he loves you, it's also about that. Pups are like 3rd place. Just focus on the first 2"_

Huh. Steve had a point. Why shouldn't he just enjoy himself? He had enough time to worry about whether he was pregnant in the following weeks.

_"Thanks."_

_"Have fun. Talk to you in a week."_

* * *

  
Howard had enlisted Harley and Morgan to help him clean up an old office. It was going to be Peter's when he graduated, if he would have it, he'd explained. The children didn't require further prompting.

The room itself was simple and quite dull. All personal belongings had already been moved, they just needed to get rid of leftovers. Harley emptied the PC memory with a bored look on his face. There was no vital company-related information left. Howard answered all questions the kids asked with a smile on his face. They were both showing interest in the business aspect, unlike their mother who acted like every meeting was a visit to the dentist.

A filename caught Harley's attention as the computer was deleting it.

Stane1. Stane2. Stanefilm1.

Stane.

Stane.

Stane.

He suddenly had a feeling of dread.

"Whose office was this?"

Howard didn't make any gesture betraying his feelings, but Harley could smell his unease.

"I think you know," the old alpha answered.

The boy snarled. It took him this long to get rid of everything? He should've just burned it to the ground as soon as the man was in jail!

"Harley?" Morgan asked from where she was sorting some papers. "Who is Obadaiah Stane?"

The young alpha was burning with rage. How could the old man have held on to all this for so long? It had been what? 10 years?

"He was a fake friend," Howard replied. "A very fake friend."

"Oh... where is he now?"

"Jail," Harley grunted out.

Morgan was smart enough to understand that the rest was best left unknown. She picked up a box and left the room. Tony had taught her that it was always better to just let alphas fight it out.

As soon as the door closed, Harley snarled

"How could you keep that monster's things in here for so long?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Howard replied, though his tail was flopped down, ears tilted back, repentant.

"No, not to me. How about you tell mom? He'll ask what we did at your place and you bet he'll love hearing all about how you held on to that man's things!" Harley was growling, low and throaty. Not like an awkward teenager, but like an adult. Howard growled back.

"I'm getting rid of everything now, am I not?" He'd actually offered Tony the empty space right next to him, but the omega had refused, citing bad memories. Howard could explain himself, but that brat with Strange quality pheromones was in serious need of discipline. "This is none of your business."

"I was almost an orphan again because of that man," the boy yelled next, "and you clung to his memory while erasing grandma! I was right, nothing changed about you." He softened, looking hurt now. "You just decided we were worthy successors, that's all."

Harley spun around and left the room, slamming the door closed. Howard took a deep breath and followed him. Of all the kids, Harley was the one whose forgiveness was the hardest to earn.

"Wait! Let me explain myself," the old man called. He understood now that the boy's behaviour didn't come from righteous alpha instincts, but from a child feeling betrayed by his parent figure. Somehow, that made it worse.

Harley spun around with a growl, but nodded.

"Explain."

His body language was still offensive, but he wasn't producing as many pheromones as earlier.

"He was like a brother," Howard began. "His betrayal stung deep, but... It was hard to let go of someone who was this close to me my whole life."

Harley tried to think of Peter doing something like that and he understood. Still...

"He had plans in place for all of us." Tony had asked his sons not to tell their grandfather what they'd discovered, but it had to be said. Still, the devastation on Howard's face made him feel bad.

The old man just nodded, sighing heavily. It stung all over again, but he'd suspected it. He'd known that Stane wasn't the type who did things halfway.

"I'm sorry I allowed him to fester."

And there it was, the words Harley had thought he'd never hear. He had no idea how to react so he just nodded, accepting the apology.

* * *

  
"You never tell me anything," Morgan complained. Harley growled, making her wince. She continued through tears "I'm part of this family too!"

"You weren't around when everything happened!"

"But I want to know if it's still affecting everyone!"

"It doesn't matter because it's in the past!"

"But I'm your sister! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Fine, you wanna know?" he growled. She nodded. "Your beloved grandpa hated me and Peter because mom adopted us on a whim. You're his only real grandchild. That's why he's nice to you. He's trying to make amends. Your father didn't like us and didn't care about you. He left before mom gave birth to you because he wanted to be with his ex. Stane tried to kill grandpa and grandma a few months later and succeeded in killing grandma. You weren't born yet. Mom was so stressed by everything that you ended up premature. You happy now? That's it!"

Howard slammed the door to their room open. Morgan was whimpering.

"What are you telling her?" the older man asked, hands fisting in Harley's shirt.

"Nothing but the truth, old man!" the boy growled back, grabbing his wrists. He was not backing down, God damn it! Their pheromones were egging each on.

"She's too young to know! Are you crazy?"

"What's Stephen to us?" the girl asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Both alphas froze.

"He's the only father we've ever known," Harley explained. Dread was filling him.

"But my daddy's still alive out there, isn't he?"

"Your father..." Harley began, but Howard cut him off.

"He is, but don't you love your parents? He hurt your mom." Morgan sobbed. The old man sat down next to her. "Morgan, baby, did you forget meeting Stephen?" She nodded. She'd been young enough to think that he'd always been there. The look Howard tossed Harley's way could've killed him. The boy had the sense to feel ashamed.

"I thought he was my daddy. If they're making a new baby, then... they don't need us, do they?"

"What the...? No, Morgan, no! I thought the same thing before you were born, but no!" Harley quickly assured. "We're their children too."

"But not Stephen's."

The two alphas traded a helpless look.

* * *

"I am going to kill you," Howard growled at Harley after Morgan had finally fallen back asleep, crying.

"I didn't know she'd react like this, ok?" The boy's ears were tilted back and his tail was hiding between his legs, genuinely apologetic.

"She's an 8 year old. How else would she react?"

"I don't know! I had to deal with being separated from my sister at that age!" Most adopting couples preferred girls.

"Look, I'm sorry I treated you like dirt! I realize now that you were just a child and going through enough shit on your own." Howard took a deep breath, tone shifting. "But, by God, that doesn't give you the right to take it out on your sister! She's not old enough to know all this! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" Harley yelled back. "She's been bugging me for months. I didn't know it would hurt her like this! I didn't mean to..." He bowed his head, trying to hide his tears. "I didn't want to hurt her..."

"Yet that's what you did and now everyone has to fix it, including your parents."

* * *

After 2 days of heat, Tony woke up to a trembling hand gently rubbing his belly.

"I'm not pregnant yet," he muttered before he opened his eyes.

"Tell your body that," Stephen whispered. "It should be your third day of heat and you didn't wake up at night at all. You're not even warm, you're dry and you don't smell of heat anymore. I think this is it."

"My old body decided not to torture me? Wow." Tony wasn't even willing to consider that he might be pregnant. It couldn't have possibly been so easy. No, it was more likely that he was infertile after all. Well, they'd tried. Looked like there were 3 children for them. 3 great kids, if he was being honest with himself. Their family was complete. They didn't need another pup.

Stephen let it slide and seemed content to just cuddle for the time being, still rubbing his belly.

"There's no secret heat button over there."

"I know," the alpha replied softly. "I just want to indulge in one of my more harmless instincts. Does it bother you?"

Instincts?

"No, keep going."

Stephen was really cuddly that morning, all tension from the previous day apparently forgotten. He seemed content to just lie down with Tony, occasionally squeezing him in his arms, caressing his belly or kissing his neck, head, shoulder or whatever part was most accessible at the time. It wasn't like they had anywhere to be and Tony was self indulgent, always willing to enjoy himself, so he stayed in his mate's arms, purring contently and enjoying himself, dozing off, until his bladder and stomach decided to riot, the latter rather loudly. Stephen immediately let him go.

* * *

They got the kids home early.

Morgan hugged Tony half-heartedly and went straight to her room, barely sparing Stephen a glance. The alpha looked confused, but Tony could feel hurt briefly twitching in his chest. Harley looked like he'd come to confess his sins and Howard had whispered an apology in his ear when he'd gone to pick up the kids.

"What happened?" the omega asked his alpha son.

Harley opened his mouth and told them everything. The boy didn't know which of his parents made him regret his actions more. Stephen looked disappointed in him while Tony... Tony just left the room.

The boy bowed his head, ashamed. Stephen looked torn between his son and mate, but he figured Tony was old enough to deal with his feelings.

"Why did you do that?"

"I... I'm sorry. She's been bugging me for months and I was so strung up about Stane that I... I snapped. I'm sorry." Disappointment was potent in the air.

"You should've told us and we could've decided together what she was ready to know." Stephen sighed. "What's done is done." He stood up. Tony's feelings were a mess.

"Dad?"

Stephen froze in the doorway. Harley never called for him like that, all soft and needy like a child.

"Did I fuck up?"

"Yes, but we'll fix it."

The boy nodded, searching for his eyes. Stephen went to him and ran a trembling hand through his hair, lightly rubbing an ear. Harley sighed.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I hadn't thought it would lead to this."

"I know."

"Do you hate me?"

There it was, the root of the problem.

"No," Stephen assured him. "I'm not happy with you right now, but you're my son."

"What if I fuck up with your child, too?"

"Then we deal with that, too. But you'll learn how to control yourself."

Harley growled in pain and thumped his head against Stephen's stomach.

"I can't hold back all the time, dad. It's starting to hurt and I just want to..."

"I'll take care of that." Harley looked up, confused. "Trust me. We'll get that sorted out within the week."

"I trust you."

* * *

 

"So... any ideas?" Stephen asked his sulking mate when he snuck into their bedroom.

"I don't know. Hug me."

The alpha complied with a chuckle. His mate shifted in his arms before settling down. Stephen let out soothing pheromones, squeezing lightly.

"I don't know what to do about this," the omega confessed. "She must feel betrayed."

"Probably."

"I... are you ok?" The alpha hummed in question. "I'm still her mother."

"I'm ok. I've been through all this once already. You're all my pack now."

Tony nodded, purring lightly. Despite Stephen's words, there was a small twitch of hurt through the bond.

"Do you think I should talk to her first?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, that might be for the best."

* * *

 

"Hey, baby," Tony began lightly, slowly entering his daughter's room. The girl just looked at him. "Talk to me? How do I make things better?"

"You can't. Harley hated my dad."

He took that as an invitation to enter.

"I loved your dad."

The girl sniffed and stared at him so he took things a step further, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"I..."

"Do you want to know more about him?"

"Was he bad?"

"Not really. Baby, we lucked out with Stephen. Most alphas aren't nice at all. Your dad was... nice, but more of an alpha," Tony explained.

Morgan wiped her tears.

"Is that why people stare at us when we go out?"

"Yeah," he answered truthfully. "Do you like Stephen?" She nodded. "Good. Don't be angry with him. Everything Harley told you happened before he came around."

"I'm not angry."

"Then how do you feel?"

"Sad," was the answer, but Tony knew it was more nuanced than that. Betrayed, frustrated, hurt.

"That's okay. Do you want to know more about your father?"

"No. I want Stephen."

The demand surprised Tony, but he called his alpha and left the two alone. Several hours later, after both him and Harley had worn down their nerves, he peeked into the room to find father and daughter cuddling in bed, asleep. Morgan was clinging to the alpha like a lifeline.

"They'll be fine," the omega told his alpha son.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 

"Does mom know where you're taking me?" Harley asked, idly looking at the traffic. It was less than a week since the whole Morgan debacle, so he felt like he should have been punished, not rewarding.

"Is he here flipping his shit?" Stephen asked in turn.

"No." The boy sighed, then grinned. "The best part is that it's not me he'll be angry with."

"I love you too," Stephen retorted sarcastically.

* * *

 

Harley stood in front of an older alpha in his gym clothes and with a protector around his potential marks on his neck. Stephen was explaining to the other alpha why he'd brought him there. After that was done, the older alpha guided Harley into the gym, where other boys were already lined up.

It was a self-defence class. How was he supposed to let go if they were teaching such fine and precise techniques? He got the answer near the end.

"Pair up and start fighting. As you know, nothing's off limits."

His partner was another alpha, slightly more experienced, but close enough in age that they were irking each other's instincts. The other boy jumped on him and Harley immediately returned the favour.

The room stunk of pheromones, confusing his nose. Which ones belonged to him and his partner? No matter, this guy was going down!

He lost, annoyingly so, but he at least enjoyed himself. Stephen was waiting for him on the sidelines and took him home. The boy was bouncing happily in his seat now, all tension gone.

"I should be angry. Why am I not angry? I lost. By all logic, I should want to go there and rip him apart. Why don't I? Not that I mind, I haven't felt this hyped in ages. I can go back, right? Mom will be pissed, but I can go back, right?"

Stephen was a bit tense, but he smiled reassuringly.

"Of course. I was thinking of weekly classes. As for why you feel better, you indulged your instincts. Yes, you lost, but sparring is a natural part of alpha life. Neither of you got genuinely angry. You would've gone for the submission bite had that been the case," he explained.

"Neat. Can't wait to go back," he beamed.

* * *

 

Stephen had been right. Tony wasn't happy. He asked Harley what had happened and the boy gave a quick and accurate answer, willingly or not placing the blame on Stephen. The alpha almost facepalmed. Harley made himself scarce, muttering something about a shower.

Tony dragged Stephen to their bedroom and closed the door. The alpha could feel his mate's rage pouring though the bond so he expected the yelling.

"Where did you take him?"

"Look, Tony, I took him somewhere he could indulge his instincts-"

He might as well have said he'd killed Harley.

"You took him to what? Stephen, my son just came home with bruises all over his body! How irresponsible are you? Is this some alpha, my son is better than yours kind of thing? Fuck that!"

"Listen-"

"No! He's not going there again!"

"That's not your choice to make!" the alpha finally snapped.

"Watch me!"

The omega growled at his mate, but the alpha growled right back, louder.

"I'm not going to let you teach my alpha son about violence!"

"He asked me for this!" Stephen roared. "Perhaps if you actually took the time to understand him you wouldn't freak out!" he snarled.

Tony flinched this time, but the twitch of fear through the bond was enough to make Stephen spin around with a disgusted look on his face and leave the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

 

"Hey, Pepper..." Tony began quietly.

"Hey. I'm busy, so make it quick," the woman replied.

"I just needed your advice on something," he said sadly.

"Shoot."

Tony quickly summed up the argument, nervous.

"Am I wrong?"

"I'm not an alpha, Tony."

"That doesn't matter. Am I wrong, Pepper? I have no idea how to deal with Harley most of the time or how to help him grow up into a decent alpha, but this just seemed... wrong," he let out.

She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"I don't know. But arguing with your partner wasn't the answer to that. Stephen's your husband, Tony. He's not your enemy."

"Please don't give the whole 'parenting team' crap. I know that."

"No, you don't. You're always so proud and amazed by how well Stephen's handling your children, but it's been 5 years, Tony. Aren't they his children too by now?"

Tony thought of Harley seeking the older alpha's guidance, of Morgan asking for Stephen and accepting him in their lives, preferring him on occasion, of Peter telling him that the bullying stopped after he started smelling of alpha and closed his eyes, trying to accept the truth of what Pepper had said. The children called Stephen their dad, but, apparently, whether Tony acknowledged him as an equal or not was entirely independent of that. When he thought of it like that, he felt like a hypocrite. How many times had Tony made decisions regarding his pups without consulting Stephen?

To make matters worse, Stephen was feeling sad. Hurt. Had he been angry, the whole thing would've been easier, but no, Tony had hurt his mate. He had to fix this.

"Yeah," he finally admitted, "they are. I'll have to apologize to him."

"And talk, but apologizing is the first step."

"Thanks, Pep."

"Anytime."

* * *

Friday told him that Stephen was out, which surprisingly hurt. He'd expected to find his mate sulking on the couch, pacing the living room, maybe tinkering in the lab. The alpha was avoiding him. Further inquiries placed his children in the lab, so he headed there.

Harley was tinkering with a few things, which immediately told Tony that he was just keeping himself busy. The boy's style was more focused and precise. His bruises and cuts were neatly patched up, but they still worried Tony.

"Where's your father?"

"Out," the boy replied drily.

"Did he say when he would be back?"

"No, but Morgan's got that play at school tomorrow, so..." he shrugged, suspiciously avoiding his mother's gaze.

Tony was hit with a horrifying realization.

"You heard us." Harley just nodded. Damn alpha senses! "I'm sorry."

"Heard what?" Morgan piped up.

"I argued with your dad for a bit, but we'll make up as soon as he gets home," Tony summed up.

"Okay." The girl returned to her own tinkering.

"I'm not a kid anymore, however believable that sounds," Harley said with a wince. "I'll be going to college next year, so I'm kinda done being taught things. You don't need to worry about what kind of person you're turning me into."

"You'll always be my son."

"Thanks, mom." The boy smiled. "Now go make up with dad."

* * *

 

Stephen returned late that night and headed towards the couch, resigned with his fate. He flopped down, too tired to move any further. He just wanted to sleep.

"Come to bed," his mate's voice urged gently, like a mermaid's song.

"Am I not exiled to the couch?" the exhausted alpha mumbled. He'd deliberately returned late, hoping to avoid his omega. Wong had pretty much shoved him home.

"Depends. Did you cheat on me while you were out?" Tony teased. His alpha smelled lightly of alcohol, but nothing else.

"No."

"Good boy. Let's get you in bed."

Stephen pulled himself up and followed his omega into their bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He was adorable, Tony thought, with his partly opened shirt and messy hair.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"No. I shouldn't have freaked out."

"I should've talked to you beforehand," he replied, tossing off his shirt.

A bite brushed on his scent gland, making the alpha moan lightly and blindly reciprocate.

"Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Pants off. Screw the pyjamas.

"M'kay. Love you," Stephen muttered before sleep took over. Tony kissed his temple before he settled down by his side.

* * *

 

"Tell me beforehand when you make such a decision," Tony asked of his husband over coffee in the morning. The kids were already at school.

"We would've just had this argument earlier," the alpha retorted, absently stirring his cup.

"I'll try to stop freaking out."

Stephen nodded and sighed.

"Harley requested to go there weekly." He felt Tony's ire rise, but the omega did his best to tamper it.

"Why?"

"He's a young, hormonal alpha, prone to violence. Channelling it in the right direction seems more productive than suppressing it," the alpha explained patiently, if a bit tired.

"I see it rather as encouraging."

"It really isn't. Think of it as guiding."

"Hmm... do you honestly think that this is the right way?" Tony then asked. Stephen nodded. "Ok then."

The alpha's ears twitched in surprise.

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok. He's our pup and it's high time I get on with the program. I don't agree, but he wants this and you believe it's right, so he'll do it," Tony explained. He found his mate's hand on the table and gently intertwined their fingers. "I trust you."

He didn't expect the bittersweet blend of feelings inside his mate or the sad, fond smile.

"Thank you."

Stephen finished his coffee and went to the hospital. Tony couldn't shake the feeling that he'd done something wrong.

* * *

 

After Morgan's play and the subsequent family party, Harley and Morgan went with Peter. He promised he'd get them to school. That left Tony and Stephen alone, which normally meant sex, but Tony had the distinct feeling that it wouldn't be the case. His suspicion was confirmed when Stephen made himself scarce less that 30 seconds after they walked in. That wouldn't do.

The omega found his mate in the lab, looking at some tricky cases and making suggestions. He was having a conference call. Tony patiently waited until he was done, admiring his husband in all his arrogant, "I'm right and you're an idiot" glory, then went to wrap his arms around his waist, purring for attention.

"Notice me."

"Kinda hard not to with the bond," Stephen replied, doing something with a hologram. Tony had long ago designed them not to react to every small twitch of the hand.

"I'm willing to fix whatever is bugging you, but you need to tell me." Stephen hummed noncomitantly. "Please."

"I'm not sure how to begin."

"Try."

"How can you act so nice when you're afraid of me?" the alpha eventually asked with a sigh.

"What?"

"The other day, when I yelled at you," Stephen explained, moving so they would be face to face, "you were scared."

Tony just stared at him for a few moments. Stephen needed to fill the silence.

"I don't want you to be scared of me, Tony. I'm pretty sure it's not a new feeling, but I don't know how you've been hiding it. You're my mate and I-"

"Is that why you've been keeping your distance?" The alpha nodded. Tony groaned. "I thought we were past this. Some doctor you are." The bond twitched with annoyance. "I have trauma, you idiot, related to alpha tempers. Of course I'll get scared when you yell at me. It doesn't mean that I'm afraid of you or that you need to walk on eggshells around me, but some things scare me. I get over it rather quickly, so please do the same. Understood?"

Relief.

"In my defence, I'm not that kind of doctor."

Tony laughed and dragged his mate into a kiss, then hopped on the table behind himself, pulling Stephen close. The alpha stepped between his legs, chuckling when his omega began purring.

"You're gonna get me turned on when you're cuddling with the kids."

"That's a different purr and you know it."

Stephen kissed him again, deeper and with purpose.

* * *

 

Closing the door behind himself, Stephen was greeted by a white stick flying into his chest. It flopped down harmlessly, so he bent down to check on it, untying his shoelaces as he rose. Tony was glowering at him. It was pregnancy test. The doctor lifted an eyebrow, ignoring the "You peed on this Tony, don't throw it in my face!" factor as he toed off his shoes. It was positive.

"Told you," Stephen said with a grin and kissed his mate, hugging him tight. He nuzzled his cheek, inhaling his scent. Tony purred, happiness flowing the bond from both sides. Their tails were wagging like mad.

"Hey, what's the celebration for?" Harley asked, poking his head out of his room. His alpha hearing had let him in on the purring.

"Tony's pregnant," Stephen announced. "You're going to have a baby sibling."

"Oh." The boy didn't seem surprised. "Congrats. Morgan! You're gonna be an older sister!" he called.

"I know!" the girl yelled back from her room. "You told me they were making the baby when we were at grandpa's!"

The adults blushed furiously. Harley rolled his eyes.

"We have a betting poll going on. You guys want in?"

"On what?" Tony asked.

"Boy or girl, duh!"

Stephen was embarrassed, but amusement was starting to creep in. He lost it when Tony squeaked

"Was I the last one to find out I was pregnant?"

* * *

 

Tony's pregnancy was mild. Morgan had been easy most of the time, but the new baby didn't seem to share his love for cheeseburgers.

"I told you to try and eat healthy," Stephen scolded gently while he was rubbing his back. Tony was getting intimate with the toilet bowl.

"Shut up. This one is totally yours. I didn't contribute at all, because even one gene from me would've given them cheeseburger cravings."

The alpha chuckled. Yes, Stephen was making fun of him for craving fruits and vegetables. Finding out what the little rascal allowed was touch and go, but at 4 months pregnant, they had a pretty good idea. Tony wouldn't get sick unless he ate the wrong thing, usually junk food, which wasn't exactly a restrictive diet. He could eat meat and homemade sweets, so he would live.

"How about I try and make you a healthy alternative?"

Tony rinsed his mouth and stared at his partner for a few moments. Since he'd confirmed the pregnancy, Stephen had changed, like the omega thought he would. However, he didn't change in the direction he had expected. Stephen was in full baby fever, eagerly volunteering his time for planning for the new arrival and preparing the older pups for it. Somehow he was also by his omega's side all the time, occasionally hovering, but usually nonintrusive, just **present.**

Steve had grown distant after Tony got pregnant the first time, which the omega now knew was because his ex had rediscovered Barnes. The pregnancy was simply an unfortunate coincidence at the time, but the omega hadn't known, so he had felt inappropriate.

Stephen was, if possible, closer than ever. He was there for the pains and aches, soothing what he could and comforting what he couldn't soothe. What was most shocking, however, was the constant ball of fluffy anticipation and overflowing love from the bond, the fondness that never seemed to go away.

He'd heard of house alphas before, but he'd always assumed they were extinct. If Tony had known a baby would make his mate so happy, he would've offered one a few years prior.

"Sure, but tomorrow. I'm not taking any chances today."

"Okay. Can you sit up? Need some water?"

"Yes and I'm fine. I'm not handicapped, Stephanie."

"No, but you're carrying our pup and I..." He briefly hesitated, but pressed on. "I want to take care of you. Just tell me if it's too much."

"You're toeing the edge on that."

The alpha nodded, a bit dejected, but infinitely understanding. Tony sighed and pulled one of his hands to his belly, smiling when his mate easily perked up. Well, that was one way to keep Stephen happy for the following months. Perhaps he could even dump the baby in his arms afterwards until the pup learned how to crawl. The black fluffy tail was slowly moving from side to side, tentative.

"I love you, alpha. I'm going to give you a pup to be proud of."

"I'll be proud of any pup who is ours."

It was Tony's turn to wag his tail.

* * *

 

"I forgot how much I hated being pregnant," the omega grouched.

"You seem to have adapted decently," Stephen retorted, but he wasn't fooling anyone. The bond was ticking with his concern.

Tony was using his belly as his worktable at this point.

"Yeah. Adapted. Made the best out of a bad situation." He put his stuff back on the table and wobbly stood up to stretch. He couldn't help his grin at his mate's arousal, but... "Forget it. I'm too sore."

"Okay." Still, Stephen approached him and felt his belly, humming in thought.

"What?"

"I hope you don't go into labour before the C-section."

"Oh, come on! We'd scheduled it early."

"Yeah, but after the last scan, our baby looks fully grown, so..."

Tony clamped his hand over his mate's mouth.

"Don't even think about it. You'll jinx me."

Stephen shrugged when he was released.

"I'm just saying."

"I still can't get used to seeing you with an alpha," Rhodey commented, walking in.

"Rhodey-bear! You can punish my alpha for me!" Tony greeted with a bright smile.

The alphas nodded at each other, Rhodey rolling his eyes when he properly sniffed the air. These two were still scenting each other every 5 minutes.

"I needed you to do some maintenance on the braces, but I guess you can't exactly kneel for it."

"You knew I was pregnant. If you wanted to see me, just say so." Tony batted his eyelashes.

"I wanted to see you before you give birth and vanish."

"Not gonna happen this time. I got help," Tony waved his arm towards Stephen, who had drifted away to give them some degree of privacy. "We can both hold a milk bottle and change diapers just the same."

"That's good to know."

"How's the missus?"

"Carol? She's good."

"Pups?"

"Nah, we're not about that life. I think she'd kill me if she got pregnant and I'm too old for a baby."

"Wait until you hold mine, uncle Rhodey."

"I already held Morgan and nope, still childfree. We can't all be house alphas, Tones."

The omega smiled warmly at that, knowing what his friend meant. Rhodey glanced at Stephen. The other alpha wasn't far enough not to overhear them, but he seemed uninterested. Rhodey had been away when Tony got married and promptly freaked out when he found out upon his return. Still, their first meeting had been civil, with the usual "hurt my friend and you're dead" on his part.

So far, he hadn't felt the need to deliver on that promise.

* * *

 

Stephen was already half-asleep when Tony wobbled to bed. His eyes cracked open and he adjusted himself so the omega could take his rightful place by his side. The alpha hummed questioningly when his omega began purring softly. Contentment ran through the bond as Stephen rested a trembling hand on top of his mate's belly, smiling drowsily when their pup shifted and he felt the movement.

They fell asleep surrounded by each other's love.

* * *

 

Stephen was holding Tony's hand with a bored look, lightly rubbing its back with a shaky thumb. His attention was on the other side of the draperies, where the doctors were performing a C-section. The omega wasn't fooled by the display of nonchalance. Stephen was bursting at the seams with tension.

"I'm the dumbest gender," he said as a distraction. It seemed to work, because Stephen looked at him.

"Why?"

"We're supposed to give birth and I'm not even good at that." Tony briefly paused to consider his words. It was true. "Like why are we even around? Women give birth and alphas father children. What's the point?"

"You protect the pack."

"What? No, that's..."

"Alphas were always away to hunt. In case of an attack, the physically weaker women would be in danger. Omegas, being able to bear children, were left behind with the women. They were the emergency defence."

"That's stupid."

"Packs without omegas went extinct," Stephen pointed out.

"There was a tribe, discovered like 10 years ago, who didn't have women. How did their omegas give birth, I wonder..."

"You only need a C-section because you're over 35. Didn't you birth Morgan naturally?"

"Nope, I got pre-eclampsia due to stress. She was an emergency C-section." Stephen nodded, his distress increasing. "Scent me."

The alpha gently bit on the wrist he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't help it."

"It's fine. Actually, I'm surprised they let you in." Alphas were generally overprotective, more so during pregnancy, therefore considered dangerous to have around during sensitive surgery, no matter what their mates demanded. They could get violent and interfere. Tony had felt the cut, but Stephen tensing at his side had let him know that the room smelled of his blood.

"The nurse behind me has a tranquilizer on hand, just in case," the alpha admitted. "I pulled the ex-doctor card."

"As entertaining as that would be, please continue being on your best behaviour." The omega chuckled at his alpha's irritation.

Then something else took over Stephen's feelings. Tony watched, amazed, when his alpha quickly turned towards the drapes, tail wagging hesitantly. Wonder, nervousness. And an overflowing eagerness.

A nurse soon came to their side with a bundle in their arms.

"You have a baby boy," he told them.

Stephen extended his arms, but Tony pushed at him.

"Hey, I was just cut open for him! Dibs!"

With a chuckle, the nurse deposited their son into Tony's arms. He leaned in to smell their baby, feeling Stephen do the same. He smelled like both of them, that delicious combined scent that fell over them when they scented each other.

What Tony didn't expect to feel was Stephen's nose pressed against his neck immediately after. His alpha was swimming in hormones, not unlike himself, their feelings a confusing mix. For Tony, at least, it felt easier. He'd done this before. He was in love. He would protect his kids until he stopped breathing, and maybe even afterwards.

"Stephen?" The alpha was a mess. He was in love, yes, but he was also protective, more so than even when they'd bonded. He was tense, and Tony was willing to bet that he wanted to grab both of them and make a run for it. Most alphas didn't view hospitals as safe places and there was a legitimate reason why the nurses were proficient with tranquilizers. "Hey, calm down. It's alright."

"I'll be fine when we get home."

"I'd give you the baby, but I fear for the poor nurse who will then have to take him for checkups."

The alpha growled lightly.

"You're not helping." He let a trembling hand rest on the blanket, staring at his son as he tried to focus on the warm feelings and not the urgency in his blood, demanding that he protected his family. He kept trying to remind himself that they were safe. They were supposed to be there. It was for the best that they stayed put.

Still, he had to press his face into his mate's neck when their son was taken.

* * *

 

Going home was supposed to make Tony happy and it did, but he was also immensely relieved. He could finally rest without feeling like a ball of anxiety. Just by getting in the car, Stephen was already relaxing. They secured the little one in his carseat next to Tony, then Stephen slid in the driver's seat.

The alpha took a moment to breathe in deeply, forcing himself to relax. His shoulders sagged a bit, posture easing. Tony was confused by the sadness flowing through the bond.

"I'm sorry I've been making things difficult for you." Guilt.

"It's fine." He felt that the other was about to protest, so the omega added "It shows that you care."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Stephen started the car and drove off.

* * *

 

The kids eagerly welcomed them back home. Morgan hugged her mother, purring. Harley and Peter went to sniff at the new addition to their family, who was in Stephen's arms. The alpha pup stepped back with a soft growl, confused, while Peter cradled the baby instinctively.

"Morgan, Peter, Harley, meet your brother, Edwin Nicolas Stark-Strange."

That got the girl's attention. She came to sniff at the bundle in Peter's arms, curious.

"He's tiny."

"He'll grow."

Peter looked at his father, his ears twitching questioningly. He'd expected... well, less attention once they had the baby, not this whole family meeting. And to be allowed to hold the baby! He couldn't imagine Steve relinquishing his first born like that, but then again, he'd practically abandoned her.

"When can I play with him?"

"Soon," the parents promised.

Tony picked Edwin up from Peter and headed towards the nursery, cooing at his son. Stephen, Peter and Morgan followed. Harley hung back, unsure how the little one was making him feel.

Insecure. That was what he felt. What if Edwin was an alpha? Stephen wouldn't need him anymore.

* * *

 

Stephen was rocking the baby when he heard a growl coming from behind the couch. He slowly turned around, having smelled Harley, only to find the boy glaring at him while growling incessantly. Tony came running from the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway when Stephen raised a trembling hand, signaling for him to wait.

"Harley," Stephen carefully began, "come sit next to me."

Tony tensed, but didn't move when his alpha son took a seat on the couch, almost glued to his dad. Every instinct the omega had demanded protection for the baby and a quick separation, but Stephen seemed to think otherwise. He didn't hide his son from the older boy, choosing instead to face him.

"Remember what I taught you all those years ago." Harley nodded, his tail twitching. "What are you feeling?"

Another growl, but the boy bowed his head, ashamed.

"I know I'm not supposed to feel like this."

"Feel what?"

"Jealous."

"Why are you jealous?" the older alpha asked, not unkind. The baby in his arms was beginning to fuss, but his soothing scent seemed to be enough to prevent crying for the time being.

Harley growled again, making Edwin keen. Stephen pulled the baby closer, his head to the alpha's scent gland. The fussing stopped.

"Why are you jealous?" he repeated.

It was a good question, to be fair. Harley wasn't a demanding child by any means. He didn't require their attention or affection, barely took it when it was freely offered. Tony had expected Morgan to be more upset, but she'd taken everything in stride. Peter, being in university, just took in the news like it had been a long time coming. They'd expected Harley to do the same and he had, more or less, until they brought the baby home. So why would he be jealous?

"Because you don't need me and Peter anymore. You have your own son now."

Stephen actually growled at that.

"Edwin is your brother, not your replacement."

"Yes, but he's your only biological child. I'm nothing. Mom adopted me, you just got the package deal," the teenager complained. He'd needed a father, had one and now it felt like he'd lost him.

All because his mother wanted another pup.

"Harley..." Tony began, stepping forward, but Stephen beat him to it.

"If you truly feel like that, then it's my failure for not having showed you that you will always be my son no matter how many new pups we have. As long as you'll have me, I'll be there for you," the older alpha promised.

Harley nodded, still worked up, but relieved.

"Hold Edwin," Stephen then said.

The other two froze.

"Stephen..." Proving a point was not worth risking hurting both their sons.

Harley's ears twitched, his tail shifting uncertainly before he nodded, accepting the bundle into his arms and sniffing at him curiously. The baby didn't fuss, to everyone's surprise. The young alpha gave his father a helpless look. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, but threatened surely wasn't it.

"I..."

"That's your brother," Stephen stated roughly. "Alpha or omega, through thick and thin, and until the end of your lives, he's your younger brother, son."

Tony noticed the subtle growl in his mate's voice. Was he telling Harley or ordering him? The boy shivered, ears falling back submissively as he nodded. Something clicked in place and eased the tight knot winding up in his gut.

"Okay."

Tony picked up Edwin when he actually began fussing, asking for food. That left the two alphas alone.

"He smells like you and mom," Harley whispered.

"Well, he came out of us." The boy made a disgusted face. Stephen rolled his eyes. "That too. His scent will change until he presents."

"I... I don't know what you did, but thank you."

"As pack alpha, I forced you to accept the newcomer," Stephen explained. "As your father, I introduced you to your brother. Take your pick."

It didn't really matter, Harley decided. The thing was that whichever one it was, he felt better. Less on edge. It had felt like Edwin had taken his place, but now he was better, accepting that the new pup hadn't taken anything, he was just a new addition to their family. Harley had learned to love Morgan. He could do the same for Edwin.

In a rare display of affection, he hugged Stephen, allowing himself to feel grateful for the alpha in his life. He was aware that others wouldn't have indulged him like that. Even Tony had seemed reluctant.

* * *

 

The omega felt ashamed of himself for his earlier distress. When Stephen later sought him out, he had to admit to himself how lucky they'd been with the way he'd handled things. Other alphas would have rejected his son when he growled at their baby, Tony himself wouldn't have allowed him to stick around.

But then again, he didn't have Stephen's authority over the pup. He was pretty sure that even if Harley had snapped, the pack alpha could've handled it. Tony, as an omega... not so much.

"You're doing that again," Stephen told him with a deadpan while dragging him out of the nursery.

"Doing what?"

"Thinking of Harley as an alpha, not as your son."

An easy trap, in which he'd fallen repeatedly through the years. As Harley grew more and more into his gender and learned how to control his instincts and, more importantly, his pheromones, Tony found himself seeing his pup less and less. Rather, he saw an alpha.

"My son accepted Morgan."

"Your son had more pressing issues and no connection to her father. Don't forget that it wasn't you he was doubting."

Stephen wasn't happy. What was it Tony felt through the bond? Sadness? Anger? No. It was... a complicated blend.

"I got that. Why are you so upset about this?"

The alpha glared at him, then shook his head. Having the visual cues, Tony finally put a name to the feeling.

Disappointment. Stephen was disappointed with him.

"I'm upset with you because you're his mother and you're supposed to know better. He can tell, you know?"

"He's not 13 and confused anymore, Stephen."

For the first time, when Stephen growled at him, it felt deliberate, like a warning. Tony didn't growl back, too shocked to react. The alpha wanted him to listen, so, for once, he listened.

"You think it's easy, don't you? I thought being bonded to two different alphas at least taught you one very simple lesson about us. It's not hard to extrapolate, Tony. Your father and your son are the same as me and I bet Steve was like this too."

"Was what?"

"Confused." Tony's eyes widened. "All the damn time. Instincts pulling one way, ration the other and always, always having to stay in control of our nature. You yelled at me for teaching Harley to let go. I gave him a gift. For a few hours, I just let him be, follow his instincts without feeling guilty afterwards. You think it's easy, being an alpha, feeling like shit all the time because you're either guilty or denying your nature?" Stephen's voice was low, mindful of the kids around the house. Restrained. Always. On a leash.

Tony could feel the anger escalating through the bond and briefly wondered what to do. No, he never stopped to think how Stephen felt. Yes, he had noticed how restrained he was and what he was teaching Harley, but he hadn't stopped to think about how it felt. His omega instincts were nurturing. Placating. Protective, which helped with his business. Warm. He was supposed to act that way and he often indulged. He didn't see why this situation should be any different.

"I'm sorry, alpha," he placated, letting out soothing pheromones.

Stephen sighed when he breathed in and allowed his mate to kiss him, quickly shifting his gears. He moaned, blindly following Tony into their bedroom, although, as soon as the door closed, he shoved the omega down and indulged himself.

* * *

 

Harley gave his parents an unimpressed look when they emerged from their bedroom roughly an hour later. Morgan was doodling something which looked suspiciously like a new organic compound on a piece of paper while the young alpha had been texting.

"I'm going out. If I have to babysit for one more second, I'm jumping out of a window," he announced.

"Phone?" Stephen asked.

"87%."

"Keys?"

The boy patted his pocket.

"Wallet?"

"ID and 50 bucks." The older alpha lifted an eyebrow. "And I stole one of your condoms while you weren't using protection."

"They're expired. Buy new ones," Tony advised. He hadn't bought new condoms in years, that pack was probably older than Morgan.

Harley tossed it away with a shrug.

"Ok, the supermarket is definitely open. Bye."

"Turn up your phone's volume," Tony called after him. Harley saluted, then closed the door.

"I feel like a bad parent," the omega stated.

Stephen shrugged and went to check on Edwin.

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" Peter asked his mother with a confused frown.

"Fawning," Harley replied from next to him.

The two had just come back from an outing, only to find Tony at the kitchen table, head over his crossed arms and outright staring.

"Over what?"

"Dad."

Stephen was on the couch, with Edwin on his lap. They were looking over a children's book. Nothing special. His eldest sons were familiar with the alpha's gentle smile, having it directed at them in the past.

The boys would later swear they saw tiny hearts floating around Tony's head.

"I wish my omega stares at me like this one day," Harley whispered.

"No kidding," Peter muttered.

"Just saying, I can hear you two," Tony told them.

"BS. You're too busy ogling," Peter retorted.

"If your mate doesn't stare at you like you're in a romcom, find another." He wasn't even ashamed of himself and he knew his alpha could probably tell. That was unless he was caught up in his own bubble of love.

Stephen then kissed Edwin's temple, making the toddler giggle. However, Tony's grin faltered.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I keep forgetting what it's like to be an alpha," the mother replied cryptically. He could feel Stephen's protective instincts rearing their head, getting dark. It had surprised the omega at first, but he understood more now, that it wasn't a malicious or deliberate feeling, but just instinct and yet... Tony wasn't sure if he himself could take a life, but Stephen... Stephen would, for their pups, without hesitation, Hippocratic Oath be damned.

"Huh," Harley began, guessing what his mother was talking about, "never would've known."

"Will you 3 keep staring or join us?" Stephen asked. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Don't forget about me!" Morgan squeaked, jumping over the couch to sit on Stephen's other side. He chuckled, squeezing her close.

"Dibs on the couch!" Tony called, then quickly picked Edwin up to sit down next to his mate.

"Dibs on the cherry on the cake!" Peter called back, laughing when the others complained about not having been informed about cake.

Harley was already cutting it. He stuck his tongue at his sibling when the omega approached him for his dibs. The crowd on the couch laughed, Tony being the loudest. His family was complete and happy. He could wish for nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding a name for baby Edwin took just as long as writing the rest of the story -_-' I pity my future children
> 
> Anyone interested in an extra with scenes from both past and future? The current highlight is Wade jumping out of a window to avoid meeting Stephen. There's more Steve and Morgan meeting Steve. It will take at least a month to be ready though...


	3. Extras (omakes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages when Edwin was born (I needed this so I guess it helps you guys):  
> Edwin 0  
> Morgan 8  
> Wanda & Pietro 12  
> Harley 17  
> Peter 19  
> Tony 35  
> Stephen 37
> 
> This is a compilation of extras. Each one has a title. I tried to put them chronologically so it would make some sense, but it starts before chapter 1 and ends after chapter 2.

ADOPTION

"Mr Stark, when would you like to choose the child you would be adopting?"

Tony frowned in confusion at his phone, then shook his head. What the hell? Adoption?

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you in a few minutes."

"Very well."

He closed the call and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Friday, what the fuck?"

"If you're asking what the call had been about," He rolled his eyes, which the AI took as confirmation, "you have signed up for adopting two children last Sunday."

"I was blackout drunk."

"And surprisingly capable when it came to completing and delivering the necessary paperwork."

The omega groaned in frustration.

"You can call and say you've changed your mind."

"No. Let me think about this." He pondered his drunk decision. Did he want a baby? Oh, hell no. "Show me adoption statistics."

80% of adopted children were girls. What was wrong with boys? You know what? He was getting a boy. And 15% alpha boys. That was just offensive.

"Friday, I'm getting an omega son. Oh, and don't tell dad."

A few hours later, he was looking over a boy's file. Peter Parker. Omega. 8. Poor kid had already presented, probably due to stress. A bit of a genius, if the assessment was right. He was a dog, like Tony himself, but his ears weren't floppy. Perfect.

He drove to the orphanage to meet his son. Woah, he was really doing this! Parenting and all. His father would have an aneurysm.

Tony walked right into a scandal.

"You can't take him too!"

"Harley, let go."

"You can't take him! You took my sister, you can't take my brother too!"

Peter was being tugged at by a social worker and another boy. The omega looked overwhelmed and uncomfortable, but he seemed to be tugging towards the other boy.

"Who is that?"

"Harley," the woman showing him around said. "He's 6, hasn't presented yet." Well, duh! It was a rarity that Peter had presented. "Very good friends with Peter, but you know how it goes."

No, the fuck, he didn't know how it went. They should've told him about this.

"Can I adopt both?"

* * *

 

The boys silently entered what was easily the most expensive car they'd ever seen, careful not to dirty anything 

"Ok, we're going shopping. I got a room ready, but one of you can take the guest bedroom for the time being," he ranted. "I gotta get you both to a doctor after shopping."

"Why?" Peter asked. This wasn't so bad. Being adopted by a single omega at least eliminated the risk of sexual assault.

"You get heat suppressants, but I also need to sign both of you up with my doc and see if you're up to date with your vaccinations. Other questions? I'm an open book."

"Did you get us for publicity?" Harley asked. This kid was rather grumpy, but he clung to Peter and Tony didn't want to separate them. He'd probably warm up when he realized that Tony was there to stay.

"No, I got you because I wanted kids but didn't want to deal with babies."

"What if we turn out bad?"

"Then I deal with it. Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere."

It was cute, how the two held hands in the backseat. Go figure, they weren't actually siblings, but they acted like it.

* * *

 

Obadaiah Stane watched his business partner scream himself hoarse at his phone, then slam it down 

"That omega, I can't fucking believe him!"

"What did he do?"

"He adopted two kids! He's 24, for fuck's sake! He's supposed to be getting married!"

Stane just laughed at him, then again when Maria expressed her joy at their son finally manifesting a maternal instinct.

* * *

 

"Give me that!" 

"No way, you had it earlier."

"But I want it!"

Tony watched the boys argue with a bored look on his face, sprawled over the couch. It wasn't unusual and definitely not malicious, but it was entertaining.

"MOM!!!"

Peter had been the first one to call him that. Harley had followed a few weeks afterwards.

"I give you two minutes to compromise, then I'm taking that thing away," he said casually.

"You heard him, Keener?"

"Shut up, Parker."

"Ok, you two remember the rule: no calling each other family names." Tony finally stood up with a frown.

"HE STARTED IT!" they both yelled.

"Well, I'm ending it."

He mercilessly confiscated the gaming console.

"You keep arguing and I'll go through every single thing you own and label it either Peter's or Harley's. Is that what you want?"

Their pouts were adorable.

"Thought so. Now play nice."

They usually did, more fond of each other than him, but they were quickly warming up to him. His mother adored them, but his father made them cower in fear. Howard was mostly annoyed because when the pups ducked behind Tony, the omega found himself glaring at his alpha father, defiant for the first time in his life.

Still, Howard had given him a year to get married. Tony had no idea what to do with the pups when he brought an alpha home. Oh well. Everyone knew at that point.

* * *

 

MEETING STEVE 

Omegas were generally shorter than alphas. Tony cursed his stupid gender while he was stretching up to get the cereal at the top. Normally, he had Happy do his shopping, but the man was on holiday. Maybe he should've brought the kids with him. He could've lifted Harley to get it.

"Here, let me help." A strong arm reached for the stupid box and offered it to him.

"Thanks."

Oh, this was a handsome alpha. He was tall and quite muscular, blonde with blue eyes and definitely golden retriever tail and ears. Cute wasn't a word Tony found particularly endearing about alphas, but this one was an exception.

"My name's Steve."

"I'm Tony Stark."

"I know." The alpha was smiling.

Well, he'd just found his pups a father.

* * *

 

PREGNANT 

"Yeah, sorry, I gotta go."

"At least stay for lunch," Tony tried to coax his mate.

Anger was starting to take root in his alpha. The omega keened, saddened.

"Just leave me alone!" Steve snarled before he put his shoes on and walked out.

Tony whimpered and went to his bedroom, closing the door. He hated being pregnant. Honestly, he'd hated every moment since he'd gone off suppressants, but being pregnant was a particular level of misery he'd never experienced before. 5 more months.

A small pair of arms wrapped around him and two puppy purrs were heard. Peter sat on his side while Harley was hugging him from behind.

"It's okay, mom. We're here."

"You shouldn't be the ones comforting me," he complained through a sob. "It should be the other way around."

"But we love you and you're upset."

"Thank you. I love you two so much." He moved to hug his pups close to his chest.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang a few hours later. Tony answered and was surprised to see Howard, looking haunted. The alpha pulled his son into his arms, squeezing tightly 

"Dad?"

"Come with me." Tony began to protest, but Howard noticed the two pups looking at them with fear. Those brats his son had adopted... who were being raised by him and would grow up together with Tony's future pups. These two were his eldest grandchildren. "All of you. Put your shoes on and let's go."

So they went, hesitating when they saw the cheap-ish rented car. Tony bundled with the kids in the rear seat. Howard was crying as he drove.

"I need you three to do me a favour. I need you to check if there have been any business trades I wasn't aware of. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Dad, what's going on?"

The alpha shook his head.

"Just do that. I got.. I got a tip."

* * *

 

Tony had expected it to be a boring job, but it was anything but. Howard had dumped them in an underground office, for the lowest employees and almost hidden, then left. The three got to work. It barely took them a minute to find out that someone had been dealing in their business without Tony's knowledge. But who? Howard had obviously not known either, which left... 

Stane.

The list of terrorists receiving their weapons was long. Tony threw up in a nearby basket. Stane had even sold the weapons the Starks had deemed too cruel to be used.

The betrayal was obvious.

"Mom..." Harley called from where he'd taken a break and was browsing Facebook. The omega turned towards him and saw the news article of his mother's death.

* * *

 

DIVORCE

"He's cheating on me," Tony whispered, numbly sitting down on the couch. He absently rubbed his 8 month belly with a trembling hand, looking at the file he'd received. "He's been cheating on me for months."

The bond had been growing mute because Steve was intimate with someone else, not because they'd been drifting apart.

A strong cramp curled deep in his belly, making the omega gasp in pain.

"Tony!" Howard quickly jumped. The omega curled in on himself, arms crossed over his belly. "Friday, call an ambulance!"

"Start the divorce papers," Tony whimpered.

"His blood pressure is too high," the AI reported.

"Son, calm down. You're hurting yourself."

"Promise you'll get me divorced. I'm not coming home to him."

"Okay."

Another whimper. Was he dying? He felt like he was dying. What was the point, really? His mate obviously didn't want him.

"Mom!"

"Mom!?!"

His kids. Right, he was a mother of 2, soon 3.

"Look after my pups."

Then the omega blacked out.

* * *

 

When he came to, Peter and Harley were on either side of him and his father was at the foot of the bed.

"Baby?"

"She's in ICU, but they expect her to be out in a few days," Howard told him. Tony smiled and lifted his arms, welcoming his pups into a hug.

"Her?"

"Yes, Tony. You have a daughter and please think of a name quickly, I can only postpone that birth certificate for so long."

"Morgan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He now had two purring pups in his arms. "How's the divorce going?"

"Sign this." Tony awkwardly scribbled his signature. "Congratulations, you're legally divorced."

"Ok. We'll take care of the bond after I recover from this. What did he say?"

"After I growled at him? 'Yes, sir.'"

Tony chuckled. He had his dad. He didn't need another alpha in his life.

* * *

 

DOCTOR

"He's our best neurosurgeon, Mrs," the paediatrician explained. "If there's anything wrong with either of the boys, he'll find it."

"Hello, Mrs Smith," Stephen greeted, shaking her hand. "I assume these two are my patients?"

"Mike and Jake, yes," the woman confirmed, barely holding back a frown. An alpha with her kids, just her luck.

"It should only take 10 minutes," he assured, then took the toddlers from her arms.

The woman was dragged to another room, despite her protests. Still, the security camera eased her somewhat. She could at least see her babies.

Stephen had let them sit on the floor in the pediatry examination room and seemed to be waiting. No, talking. The woman noticed with some embarrassment that Jake was crawling around Stephen, but Mike seemed to be babbling. The alpha took Jake in his arms then and began talking. Now Mike was sniffing around him, pulling on his clothes and ears. She was ready for disaster.

He took a colourful toy and had each child take it from his hand. Mike succeeded. Jake couldn't get it. Their mother didn't need to be told that that was bad. Mike was then chewing on the furry black tail, which jerked out of his mouth. The toddler simply followed and grabbed it again, until Stephen offered another toy as distraction. He then focused on Jake, running a few more tests.

"He's... patient," Mrs Smith noticed.

"With kids, yes," the resident conceded.

"For an alpha, that's a lot."

Stephen soon finished his examination and came out carrying the twins, who were still pulling on his clothes and stethoscope.

"Mike's fine, but Jake needs an MRI. He doesn't have eye-hand coordination and I'm quite sure it's not a genetic defect."

"They're identical twins," the woman pointed out, taking Mike from his arms.

"All the more reason to worry. Medical history indicates a normal development, with recent regression. Brain damage is suspected... has he had any recent accident? While playing, for example?"

"No. None that I know of. The kindergarten didn't report anything, either."

"Well then, MRI it is."

And the alpha left with the pup pressed to his scent gland.

Mrs Smith was speechless. Mike was tugging on her clothes and she pressed him to her scent gland to calm him down, but for a stranger, an alpha nonetheless, to have that effect?

"All alphas can do this and most medical professionals are trained with manipulating their scent to instil safety in our patients," the resident explained.

"Thank God," the woman whispered, thinking about the alpha waiting for her at home.

* * *

 

STEPHEN FIRST NIGHT

Tony helped him unpack and navigate the apartment, constantly keeping an eye on his new mate. Stephen had changed his bandages and introduced himself to the pups. Predictably, the boys were unimpressed and the alpha could tell. Morgan was wary, sensing her siblings' discomfort. Stephen had seemed resigned to the attitude.

Still, Tony had yet to hear him growl.

The alpha asked appropriate questions and unpacked his stuff. He didn't ask to eat and it looked like he hadn't expected Tony to help him. Still, he ate the pizza provided.

"So what's your deal?" the omega eventually asked.

"My deal?"

"Why did you agree to this? I did it because many asshats still think that an unbonded omega is broken or something, but you... Why?" All he got in response was a shrug. "Your father ordered you?"

"Something like that," the alpha reluctantly replied. Damaged goods. Tony could probably get him to submit to him if he tried hard enough. Pathetic. "I just want a place where I belong."

Tony pondered the answer. Like a pack? It sounded more like a pack than a family, but whatever. It was more than nothing.

"Ok. I think you know the house rules by now. Play nice."

Neither of them slept well that night. Tony kept waking up at random times. Each time, Stephen was awake. Normally, newly mated couples would spend the night banging each other stupid, completing the bonding. Did the alpha feel the need to complete it? He didn't even try. And now Tony felt like a hypocrite. He would've been angry had his new mate tried anything.

In the morning, Tony crawled out of bed and went to make coffee. Peter and Harley were arguing in the living room about something he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to and Morgan immediately started tugging on his shirt. Tony groaned, in obvious pain, and stumbled towards the coffeemaker.

"That can't be healthy," a new voice muttered.

"Then you're not getting any," the omega replied before he properly processed it.

"Fair," Stephen muttered in response, tugging on the fridge door with a wince. Tony reached over to open it. He'd need to think of something. Perhaps an electric system controlled by Friday.

Before he finished his coffee, a small bowl of kids cereal was introduced to him, warmed up and ready to be served.

"For the little one."

The alpha finished boiling his tea and made himself scarce.

As soon as the coffee settled in, Tony realized that Morgan was still asking for food and his sons had vanished to school. God bless Happy.

"Sorry, baby, mom's tired. Let's get you fed."

He mindlessly picked up the earlier offered bowl, frowning when he couldn't remember preparing it. Whatever.

* * *

 

It took Tony a week to imprint on his new alpha. As soon as that happened, he stopped feeling contempt and began wanting to help. Stephen noticed, but didn't seem too impressed. Their marks were healing nicely so they would soon be able to scent each other.

Morgan was sniffing around the alpha, which was making her mother sweat nervously. The toddler wasn't used to alphas. Still, Stephen didn't reject her. He noticed her, surely, but he had yet to react in either way. He didn't growl, but he didn't beckon her over either.

"Hey, about the kids..." The alpha looked at him neutrally and Tony hesitated. "What are you going to do with them?"

"What do you expect me to do?" His eyes narrowed, then he looked disgusted. "I would never hurt a child."

"Ok, good. Still-"

"Never."

Stephen stood up and left the room. Tony just rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

* * *

 

FIRST CUDDLE

Almost all of Tony's pups started cuddling with his alpha before he did. Morgan and Peter were already more than comfortable with him by that point and Tony had already started kissing him. Scenting was the norm. Cuddling simply hadn't happened yet.

It hit Tony like a train one day while Morgan was drifting off against Stephens side. Peter was in the game room with Harley, so one side was free. And Morgan looked so comfortable... Peter too, usually. What was all the fuss about? It was just an alpha... the first alpha in their lives who let them cuddle with him. Ok, he could see the appeal.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Tony moved closer to his husband and laid his head on his bony shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"Y'know, I should've been the first to cuddle you. So I guess I'm making up for lost time."

Stephen chuckled and moved his arm around his omega. That felt nice. It was nice. Warmth and the strong musk of alpha, the pheromones he was passively exuding that made everyone feel safe around him, the bony shoulder... that one needed fixing.

"I should feed you more," Tony added.

"I'm not a pet."

"I feed Morgan and she's not a pet."

"No, she's a baby. I'm not a baby either."

"If you weren't, you'd realize you're too thin and eat more."

Stephen glared down at Tony, then pulled Morgan into his arms and stood up. The omega missed him immediately.

"Hey!"

"Come on, baby. Let's put you in bed."

"'M not a baby..." the girl complained, sleepy.

"I'm sorry. My bad. You're a princess."

"Hey!" Tony called again.

"No more cuddling for you," Stephen said drily, then softened his voice and resumed talking to Morgan.

Tony thought it was seriously unfair that he couldn't get mad at his alpha. The image of him carrying his sleeping toddler was burned into the omega's brain, tickling his instincts in all the right ways. The snark was nice too, engaging his mind. Other alphas would have snapped or been offended. Steve had been a stick in the mud about those things.

"You can't not cuddle me. I'm your omega," Tony complained when Stephen returned.

"Watch me. I've got Peter and Morgan for that."

"I'm your husband. Sooner or later, we'll be empty nesters. Who will you be stuck with then? Me."

"Peter will probably provide grandchildren by the time Morgan moves out."

Tony huffed in annoyance. Still, Stephen's arrogant grin was attractive. Oh, boy.

* * *

 

That night, Tony burrowed into Stephen's side, purring invitingly. The alpha chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping Tony out.

"Hey!" the omega complained. "Lemme cuddle you!" He pulled on the other's arms.

"No. No." Stephen laughed when Tony tickled him to get him to relent. "You don't like me, you don't get me," he teased. Tony grabbed his arms and tried to open them.

They wrestled in bed a bit, rolling around in a mess of growls and purrs and fuck, that was hot. Stephen ended up on top, tail wagging. Tony could feel his own shifting around. Not happy. Rather, not just happy. Excited, stimulated.

"Apologise."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be subtle when I start fattening you up."

Stephen growled in annoyance, though it lacked any pheromone backup. Tony started laughing. And wasn't that something amazing? Being able to just... be and have fun. Being able to laugh freely in the other's face without worrying he'd offend him.

"I'm not a pig," the alpha complained.

"Of course not, but you're underweight. Go see a doctor."

"I see one in the mirror every day."

"Doctors make the worst patients."

Stephen bit on his scent gland in reprimand. Tony chuckled.

"I'll take everything back if you go see a doctor."

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong."

Stephen gathered Tony in his arms and rolled them to their sides. The scents of content omega and alpha were potent in the air.

For the first time ever, it occurred to Tony that he might be happy with this alpha.

* * *

 

CUDDLING

"What are you two doing?" Harley asked, rolling his eyes.

"Are you really that dumb? They're cuddling," Peter replied.

"Don't be rude to your brother," Tony scolded. He was sitting sideways on Stephen's lap, arms looped around the alpha. Stephen had wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Their tails were moving slowly.

"Uncle Rhodey and aunt Carol could be here any minute," Harley further complained.

"Yeah, I want Rhodey to take a picture of us," Tony declared, leaning over to scent his mate. Stephen chuckled, returning the favour.

"Affection. Disgusting."

Peter elbowed his brother, chuckling.

"Agreed," a new voice piped in.

"Uncle Rhodey!" the boys greeted. Tony waved from his alpha's lap.

"Look at him," the other alpha waved at his friend. Carol chuckled. "He's got himself an alpha and now he's all over him!"

Stephen laughed and tightened his grip around his omega, smiling at Rhodey. The guest smirked back and raised his hands in surrender. He saw the threat behind the apparently friendly expression.

"All yours, but please let me borrow him for a few minutes."

"Picture," Tony solicited, shoving his phone in Rhodey's hands. Afterwards, he hopped off, chuckling when Stephen groaned a complaint. The omega quickly bent down and kissed his partner. "Thanks, Rhodey-bear. How've you been?" he asked, leading his friend away.

Stephen soon followed his sons as they dragged Carol away to show her their new invention.

* * *

 

MAKING OUT

Tony moaned when he was pushed against the counter, then lifted on it. The lips pressed against his were soft, yet demanding, the tongue tangling with his experienced, yet careful.

"Stephen..."

The alpha growled lightly, wrapping his arms around him and gluing their bodies together. Tony's legs pulled him even closer.

"I love you..." the alpha whispered, making Tony shiver.

"Love you too."

They were intertwined, rubbing against each other and mixing their pleasure through the bond. Stephen gasped, then began settling down, slowing his movements. Tony allowed it, until they were just lazily kissing, lips coming together in a romantic dance. His legs relaxed, allowing his mate to put a few centimetres between their hips.

"The kids should be home any minute now," Tony whispered. Still, he gave his mate one last peck. Stephen smiled against his lips.

"Ok. Let me just..."

The omega slid down, then fixed his clothes.

"Totally doing that again. Don't get me wrong, sex is great, but this? Yum."

Stephen rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly.

* * *

 

PREGNANT AGAIN

Tony shifted in bed, chuckling when he realized that Stephen was wrapped around him again.

"I'm barely 2 months along, alpha, what's gotten into you?" the omega asked.

"Most natural miscarriages occur before the 3 month mark," Stephen muttered against his back.

"Yeah, but you clinging to me isn't going to prevent that." Despite Tony's words, the alpha could feel his happiness. The omega loved the attention. He was preening.

"Actually, statistically speaking, you are less likely to lose the pregnancy if the father is around. Something about the hormones and pheromones."

"Ok, but now you can let go."

Stephen tightened his grip. Tony could feel his amusement.

"No."

"Come on, Stephanie! I need to pee."

"I have a name. Please use it."

"Douchebag?" Tony chuckled at the bite of reprimand. "Asshole?" A growl. "I am fully capable of continuing this until I pee myself."

"As always, you are such a docile, graceful omega."

"Am I? I thought I was an evil fiend carrying the fruit of your loins."

"Evil? Not at all. More like a naughty child."

Tony laughed and managed to turn to his back.

"Spank me, daddy!"

Stephen groaned and released Tony.

"Come on, get kinky for me!"

Still, he went to the bathroom and relieved himself.

"Is that what you really want?" Stephen asked, rolling over to face Tony.

"Does the yes answer unlock a beast?"

"No. Sex has never been an actual priority, more like scratching an itch, and kinks even less so." He crossed his arms under his chin. "But I am willing to experiment with yours."

Tony grinned.

"I'll make a list."

Stephen's tail was wagging.

* * *

 

LOVE?

"I have a question," Harley began while he and Stephen were fiddling with a new device.

"Why do I need a warning?" Stephen asked in turn. The younger alpha shrugged. "Shoot."

"Why have you been so disgustingly affectionate with mom lately?"

"He's pregnant."

"So?"

"I want to protect him. Instinctively," he explained.

"Okay, that makes sense. But why are you the exception rather than the norm?"

Stephen winced. Harley had a point. Alphas were infamous for their tempers and although beating their spouse was illegal, it wasn't entirely frowned upon. Sure, Tony was rich, therefore safe, but for poorer omegas, daily beatings were a thing.

"It's a slippery slope. I get worried because he's pregnant. Personally, I prefer to reinforce our closeness and reassure myself that yes, he's safe, which helps me settle down and function normally. For others, this translates into irritation, because showing affection is seen as weak. So they get irritated and for some reason snap at their mate, who is rightfully terrified. This, in turn, is transmitted through the bond and makes them even more irritated, thus more likely to snap. Understand?"

Harley frowned. Yes, it made sense, in a stupid way, and he didn't like it.

"Unfortunately."

"Yeah... I hope you know better by now."

"I do. It's just... sad."

"It is."

"Boss is looking for Harley," Friday suddenly chimed in. “Also, he said he was ordering lunch.”

"I'll be up soon," the boy promised.

"Same. Mom knows my order," Stephen called before Harley closed the door.

* * *

 

 

8 MONTHS PREGNANT

One night, they were lying in bed, Tony on his side in a mountain of pillows while Stephen ran a shaky hand over his belly, occasionally pressing down. Their baby would inevitably push or kick back. It went like that for a while. Push, kick. Push, kick. Push, arm? Their pup slept better (or actually slept) if they played with them during the day, which they were both happy to. Tony was surrounded by love and softness and intimacy... so the tears were a surprise to Stephen.

"Morgan was born around the 8 month mark," Tony offered as explanation.

No answer, but the alpha had stopped playing with their pup and pulled himself up to face Tony, not his belly.

"I... I found out Steve had been cheating on me and the stress caused early labour." He grabbed Stephen's hand and returned it to his belly. The alpha managed to intertwine their fingers.

Still, he said nothing.

"It hurt. So bad... I thought I was going to die and, for a moment... I was okay with it."

Hurt. Nuanced. Worry?

"Tony..."

"Then I heard Peter and Harley call for me- God they were so little- and... and I realised I couldn't kick it. I just had to suck it up because my two, soon 3 pups... I was all they had. Steve wouldn't give two shits about my pups, just his, maybe. Dad was just starting to redeem himself so I... I was all they had." He lightly squeezed the scarred limb in his. "But now..."

"No."

Fear. Hurt. Horror.

"Now, if things go wrong, you're here, right? You wouldn't leave our kids behind. Even so, Peter's in college, Harley will be too soon enough so... that just leaves Morgan and this one. You'll take care of them, right?"

"You're not going to die," Stephen finally said. "And if you are, we're bonded. When you die, I die."

"You could break it when things start looking bleak."

"Tony..."

"And... I know that, if the other mate has a good enough reason, if they love something more, they don't die. Wouldn't our pups be enough?" He grabbed the other's forearm and squeezed tight. "Wouldn't they?"

"Tony, you're not going to die-"

"But what if I do? Let me have this. Please."

There were a few moments of silence. Tony couldn't see the alpha, but Stephen's enhanced senses probably didn't have that problem.

"Ok. I'm not breaking the bond, but- God why are you making me do this?- I'll see that all our children are all grown up before I follow you."

"Stephen."

"I'm not taking another mate. This is my promise."

A hole in his chest for 18 years at least. A sense of wrongness, a lack of purpose, constantly battling depression. Tony would've rather they broke the bond. Howard had only outlived his mate due to his unwavering thirst for revenge, then the need to protect his only pup and his family. He had eventually found purpose and he claimed that one got used to feeling like shit, eventually. Still, his heart wasn't exactly healthy anymore. Maybe Stephen could take a few pages out of his book.

"We'll schedule your C-section a bit early. That way, you surely won't go through natural labour. The recovery will be hell, but I'll be here. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Stephen was frantic now. "You'll be fine. The baby will be fine. And..." he chocked out a sob, "and you'll have worried for nothing."

"I hope you're right."

They stayed like that in silence, each pulling himself together. Tony returned to holding Stephen's hand.

"If you had a difficult birth, why did you want another pup?" the alpha finally asked.

"I wanted one with you."

"I was fine just having you and our 3."

"Let me rephrase that: my inner omega got the baby fever. Really badly."

That explained a lot of things, like why Tony had cornered Stephen in pretty much every inch of the apartment for sex after they started getting intimate. It had been building up to his heat, until his trip to Germany sounded like a vacation for his privates. Yes, any alpha loved sex, but Tony had started getting ridiculous at a certain point.

"Oh... I guess I'm flattered that you chose me."

Tony slapped his arm.

"You jackass, you were literally right there. A walking sperm donor."

"Wow. Thanks," Stephen said drily.

The omega chuckled.

"Hey, sex isn't going away. The suppressants are coming back, but sex stays too. I love you."

"I love you too."

They went to sleep holding hands.

* * *

 

 

EDWIN'S FIRST NIGHT AT HOME

"Never scare me like that," Stephen told Tony, sliding in bed with him. "Ever."

"What?"

"That promise... I don't even want to remember."

"Well, that stays. I mean, we can both get killed in dumber ways. Hey!" Stephen had wacked him with a pillow.

"I don't want to think about it, asshole!"

"You're the asshole!" Tony hit him back. "You'll make me open my surgery scar."

At that, Stephen stopped. The odds were low and yet...

"I'm sorry. I just..." He leaned into Tony's hand when the omega cupped his cheek. "I've been on edge and it just reminded me of everything. I'll be a better mate."

"Well, you've been great so far."

Stephen sighed.

"No more babies."

"Okay. Though a girl with your eyes-"

"No. More. Babies."

Tony chuckled and pulled Stephen down.

"Ok. No more." After a pause, he added "What about adoption?"

Stephen hit him again with the pillow.

* * *

 

HOT

Tony rushed into the nursery, only to find that Edwin was no longer crying. Stephen was rocking gently, cooing at the sniffling bundle in his arms. The omega froze in the doorway, openly staring. His instincts were screaming at him, as if shaking his shoulders that this was it, this was the right alpha, why was he wasting time, claim him! Stephen tilted his head to the side questioningly, but shrugged it off. He put Edwin to sleep, then went out.

"Do you know how hot you are with a baby in your arms?" Tony asked.

"What?"

"Baby. You. Makes me want to make another. Right now."

Stephen chuckled, surprised. Tony grabbed his wrist and bit his scent gland. His alpha. His. Happy, instincts?

"Don't laugh. I've never seen an alpha with a pup before, but yes, please." Hell yes. With trumpets and everything.

The alpha kissed him, then put his hands on his mate's hips.

"You'd think alphas would be more parental if omegas were so into it."

"Yeah... I didn't even see it coming."

"In Nebraska, it's grounds for divorce if the alpha isn't a good parent. You can barely get married again if word goes around."

"What about your father?"

"Oh, he's always been supportive and understanding." Stephen winced. Had been. "Right until I wasted millions to ruin my hands further. I think he snapped."

"You got whipped," Tony reminded flatly.

"Yes." Stephen hesitated. "And it was wrong of him to do that. But some form of discipline was warranted." Tony sighed and rubbed his mate's wrist. "I just wanted to point out that he'd been a pretty good father until then. I know what a decent parent is like."

"I'm... dad was the other way round. After mom died, he just... changed. For the better."

"So I guess we balance each other out." Stephen guided Tony's hips from side to side, swaying thoughtfully.

"A match made in hell."

"To sail to heaven." The alpha rubbed his nose against his mate's. "Rest. Sexy thoughts later."

"How about we make someone babysit and go on a date this weekend?"

"A date? Sure, we could do that." Tony yawned. "But talk later. Sleep."

Tony nodded and leaned against his mate, who guided him to their bedroom.

* * *

 

PANIC ATTACK

"Dad, come help mom!" Morgan yelled as she ran into the lab.

Stephen barely had enough time to turn off the device he'd been working with before the girl had grabbed his arm and was dragging him away with more strength than he'd thought her capable of.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know!"

He did his best to let out soothing pheromones, focusing on the bond. He tended to get lost in his own world while he was working. Tony was scared shitless, but there was also a complete mess of feelings inside him. Morgan whimpered when Stephen knelt down in front of Tony, who was on the floor, curled in on himself.

"Friday, status?" He was asking more to confirm his own observations.

"Boss is having a panic attack. Usually, he reacts best with vocal cues and limited physical contact," the AI supplied.

Edwin was crying his little lungs out. Stephen sighed.

"Tony, love. I'm going to take care of Edwin, then I'll come back for you, ok? I know this is what you'd rather I do." He thought he got a small nod in response, but some of that terror was definitely receding. "Morgan, come with me."

"But mom!" she cried.

Stephen offered the girl a shaky and scarred hand for her to grip tightly.

"Mom doesn't want you to see him like this."

The girl let him drag her to the nursery, sniffling. He just tried to let out soothing pheromones, particularly after he concluded that Edwin was just scared, like Morgan. Both children seemed to react well to his grounding presence, so he left them together for a few moments and went to the living room. Tony was still distressed.

"Edwin?" the omega whimpered.

"He's fine. They both are," Stephen quickly assured. "What do you need? Friday said I shouldn't touch you."

"Talk. Future." Tony curled deeper in on himself.

"Okay," his alpha rumbled. "I'll resume working as a doctor and we'll try to tweak our schedules so there's always someone at home. Morgan will grow up and leave the nest too, a headstrong young lady. Then Edwin will grow up and leave us. Then it's gonna be just you and me here. Maybe, along the way, Peter or Harley will make us grandparents and we'll be grandparents with a kid still growing up. Or maybe we'll only get a next generation after Edwin takes off, I can't say." Stephen smiled when he noticed that Tony was transfixed, following his every word. "But we'll be cool grandparents. We'll offer to babysit. We'll have everyone over for Christmas and Thanksgiving. Then we'll grow old. Our grandkids will grow up. Then we'll die, together, surrounded by family, but happy with the lives we'll have led."

"Together?"

"If you'll have me."

Tony nodded, body shaking with a sob.

"Hold me."

Stephen moved like he was a released spring, immediately wrapping his arms and whole body around his mate. Tony's fear was gone, but his feelings were still a mess. He pressed his forehead to his alpha's neck, inhaling his scent. It was surprisingly soothing. Alphas' scent usually made others feel safe, especially their mates.

Tony slowly pulled himself together, focusing on the bond. Through the apparently infinite ocean of calm, there was a twitch of fear.

"I'm sorry I scared you," the omega muttered.

Stephen just tightened his grip.

"I'm fine." Alphas weren't supposed to get scared. "Just focus on yourself." Alphas were supposed to protect others, be a beacon of safety.

Tony sighed when Stephen pressed a kiss to his temple, purring lightly.

"I love you," the omega whispered.

"I love you too." After a few minutes of silence, of simply enjoying each other's presence, Stephen said "When you feel better, you should go see the kids. Morgan is worried."

"Just a bit more."

"Ok. Take your time and let me know what else you need."

Tony squeezed tighter, smiling against the other's skin. A few minutes later, he pulled back and wobbly stood up. Stephen looked at him from his kneeling position.

"I left Morgan in the nursery."

Tony pet him and left, gesturing for the alpha to follow.

Morgan launched herself into her mother's arms, sobbing. Tony hugged her tight, purring soothingly. The girl was scared, terrified of what had happened and not understanding. The omega tried to explain that he was fine and no, it wasn't her fault, but it seemed in vain.

"Baby, sometimes it just happens. It hasn't happened in years and you never saw it, but it has happened before."

Still, she spent the rest of the evening glued to his side. It was cute, but Tony didn't want his pups to worry about him.

Or Stephen, who also seemed worried, if Tony was reading the bond right. His alpha was mature enough not to breach the topic around Morgan, but Tony could feel it. The tension. The calculating glances. The random sniffing of the air.

Fortunately, the alpha held himself back until Morgan was asleep before he asked any questions.

"When did this happen last?"

"The night before we bonded."

Stephen paused, assessing.

"No, not before we completed the bond. The day before we met. I knew I had to get married, but I was terrified of it being Steve all over again." Tony took his alpha's hand in his. "I haven't had a panic attack since then."

"Did anything trigger you today?" The omega shook his head. "Okay. It happens sometimes." Stephen squeezed lightly.

"I know." Tony took a deep breath. "Did you mean it? Any of it?"

"What? Oh... yes, I mean... It sounds logical..." Stephen hesitated. It was hard for him not to picture that future. "You don't see it?"

It was a simple question asked in such a simple manner, but Tony felt its weight. He knew the answer could damn him and fuck that, he'd already had a panic attack that day, could he have a break please? Stephen was growing more and more insecure by the delay.

"Oh..." Disappointment was coiling deep within the alpha's gut. "That's fine. I guess I'll just have to show you."

"You have to understand that I can't help it."

"I know. It's fine."

"Stephen, I just..."

"Tony, it's fine," he pressed. "Look, I'm sorry I'm doing this to you right now. Let's just... Let's just go to bed."

"I love you," he almost pleaded. The omega felt like he was losing his mate.

"I love you too." Stephen wrapped an arm around his mate and pressed his nose to his hair, inhaling deeply. "Come on, we're both tired."

Later, Tony burrowed into Stephen in bed.

"Stephen, I'm so sorry..."

"I'm fine."

"You're not. I can feel it."

Disappointment. Hurt.

"We're married and have a child together, 4 in fact, and you don't see a future for us. Yes, I'm disappointed. Also, these are my feelings, mine to deal with."

No, Tony thought, they weren't just Stephen's feelings. The bond made them share everything, so they were their feelings, not just Stephen's. The fact that the alpha was rejecting that connection already showed the growing distance between them.

"My plans never come to fruition," Tony admitted. "I thought I'd stay a single mom with Harley and Peter, but I had to get married. I thought dad would whip up someone, but I fell for Steve. I thought that was it, we'd be together forever, but it didn't happen. Then I figured fine, I can raise 3 pups on my own and dad threw a wrench in my plans again. I thought I'd just get someone who doesn't give a shit, but here you are." He sighed. "I want that future with you more than anything, but... I don't expect it to happen. If that's not good enough, I'm sorry." He settled down.

Silence ensued. Tony was 100% tuned into the bond, waiting for any changes. Hurt persisted, but the nuance changed.

"It's more than good enough for me." Strong arms wrapped around the omega, weak hands gripping his elbows. "I'm sorry."

Guilt?

"I'm not." Tony purred on purpose.

"I love you."

* * *

 

BEACH

"WAKE UP, SOLDIER!"

Steve bolted up in bed, straight into a military salute. Bucky couldn't help himself. He started laughing at his mate, who threw a pillow at him.

"That's not funny, Buck! I'm still militarily trained."

"So am I. Anyway, guess what? We're going to the beach, punk."

Steve flopped back in bed.

"RISE AND SHINE, YOU SISSIES!"

"Stop imitating the sergeant," the alpha complained, saluting again.

"Beach. The kids are ready and I packed our stuff already." He tossed Steve a swimming suit. "Be ready in 5 or I won't feed you."

"Ugh."

* * *

 

"Morgan, Edwin, don't go into deep water!" Tony yelled. Harley grumbled, unpacking with Peter, his boyfriend and Stephen.

"Yes, mom!"

After everyone had sunscreen on, they released the kids with their toys.

"You watch them while I get a tan," Tony told Stephen, who was being a complete vampire. He got sunburned easily, so he had the highest SPF Tony had ever seen and was sitting in the shade. "We'll trade later."

"Okay."

* * *

 

Steve parked the car, then he and Bucky went to inspect the beach. Steve suddenly stopped. He knew this smell.

"Steve?"

"Tony's here."

* * *

 

Morgan eagerly ran to Stephen and showed him the shells she'd found on the beach. He smiled and fished in the bag for a box, then let her have it to collect her future discoveries. Morgan left the box next to his towel and tugged on his arm.

"Come play with us, dad!"

"He'll melt, Morgan!" Tony teased.

"Please, please, please, we wanna go into deeper water!" the children begged.

"Umm..." Stephen looked at Harley (who was sleeping) and Peter (who was animatedly talking to his alpha). "Ok. But take your swimming gear with you."

He came out of his shade to help them put on what they had, then entered the water with their squeals of joy.

* * *

 

Steve watched his daughter drag off another alpha to play with her. He saw him carefully step in, until she splashed him, then ran off. He saw the toddler clinging to his swimsuit and how both kids were trying to make the tall alpha fall. No success there, but he didn't seem annoyed either. He was laughing.

"Steve?"

He looked at the umbrella. Tony was waving at those in the water, camera in hand, but Harley... Harley was glaring at him. And he wasn't the only one. There was an alpha with Peter, probably his boyfriend, who was also looking towards them, though he seemed less offensive than Harley.

This tiny beach had been Steve and Tony's secret, so they were the only ones who knew of it. Could they share it?

Steve looked at Morgan again, her wagging tail and the arms wrapped around her fa... yeah, her father. She seemed happy. She probably was.

He'd made his choice a long time ago.

"Let's just go."

Bucky nodded, looking back one more time. Pietro and Wanda were probably growing impatient in the car.

* * *

 

That evening, Tony was rubbing cream into Stephen's shoulders and back.

"I can't believe you still got sunburned."

"At least Edwin didn't inherit my skin tone."

Indeed he hadn't. He was a blend between them, though he was closer in shade to Tony. After tanning, they were almost same colour.

"Yeah, your horrible genes were tampered."

"Shut up," the alpha grumbled. "I think the sunscreen rubbed off when I lifted Edwin on my shoulders."

"That means you spent most of the day with none and aren't we glad you're not a dermatologist?"

"I hate you."

"I'm rubbing burn cream into your back instead of sleeping."

"I hate you a little."

Tony laughed. Stephen groaned, moving his shoulders.

"You've been rubbing my scent gland for 5 minutes. Please find another spot."

"Sorry."

Soon enough, Tony finished, thumbing his alpha's scent gland one last time. Stephen shivered.

"Done."

"Thank you."

"No more beach for a while."

"You could just take the kids."

"Stephen," Tony said seriously. "Alpha. Darling. Love. Babe. I love them to bits. But I'm too old to handle a toddler and a 10 year old by myself."

Stephen chuckled.

"Fair."

* * *

 

13 YEARS OLD MORGAN

"Dad... Can I ask you something?" Morgan began, hesitantly creeping into the lab. Stephen looked up from the hologram he'd been tinkering with.

"Of course, anything."

She smiled sadly, knowing she was about to break his heart, but it had to be done. She had to know.

"It's about my father." His expression turned guarded, but he nodded. "I know that Peter and Harley are adopted, but I'm mom's daughter. He divorced my father and married you while I was still very young-"

"Why are you asking me?" he interrupted her.

"Mom doesn't talk about it so I thought I could talk to you and you could tell mom... would you?" She got a nod in response. "I want to meet my father."

Ah, there was the sadness she'd expected to see, but it was over before she could be sure.

"He's not... a horrible person. If you want to meet him, it can be arranged."

"Then why did he never try to keep in touch?"

At that, the alpha winced.

"He did try, once, though he wasn't too polite about it. You were 3. We turned him away."

"Why?" The girl was horrified. This was about her father, dammit! How could they just remove him from her life? "How could you make that choice for me? I deserved to have my father in my life!"

"I... I don't know." Stephen shrugged, not too proud of himself. "Look, perhaps you should ask your mother about this, ok?"

"You were barely a part of this family back then. How could you turn away my father?" the girl sniped.

"Listen, you don't know all the details-"

"Which are?"

"He never cared to meet you before that. Tony wanted him out, so I did what any good mate would: I supported him."

"So you basically lacked any individuality whatsoever."

"Morgan."

She could smell something soothing and realized that he was trying to comfort her. But why? A sob came out. Oh, she was crying. She'd thought she was angry, but she was crying. Her head bowed, trying to hide her tears.

"I don't know if we... If Tony made the right call, but I'm sure he had his reasons. The fact is that as far as I know, your father never expressed any interest in you until that point. We were afraid this was a one time deal and it would hurt you in the long run. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," she admitted through tears. "But I still want to meet him. At least once."

"Ok. I'll talk to Tony about that."

Morgan nodded and went to wrap her arms around Stephen, his scent soothing her. She took a few deep breaths, letting the familiar strong musk of alpha comfort her.

"No matter what, you're still dad. You know that, right?" she asked. One of his arms came around her and squeezed once.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

"Morgan wants to meet Steve," Stephen told his husband before he could ask what was wrong.

"Ok... I still have his number," Tony said carefully. He could feel the storm brewing inside his mate, like a ticking time bomb.

"I know. But he's not coming over."

Tony raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I swear to God he's not walking in. That alpha is not entering our home," Stephen stressed.

"So you'd rather we take Morgan to his place?" The growl seemed to just squeeze out of Stephen. "Thought so. Start making suggestions."

The alpha was agitated, pacing around the room and making Tony agitated as well.

"Hey, settle down." The omega grabbed his mate's arm and pulled him on the bed.

"Morgan's mine, isn't she?" Stephen asked. He was almost shaking. "I raised her, she's my daughter, not his."

"Of course, mate," the omega soothed. "Which is why she asked you for this."

"No. She was angry that I turned him away. She wants him, Tony. He never did anything for her and she wants him!"

"And we love her, so we'll make it happen."

Was that a wail coming from the alpha? Yep, definitely.

"Stephen..."

"I love her, Tony. Like she's my own."

"Hey, focus. How are we going to do this?"

Stephen swallowed heavily and looked away.

"A coffee shop. I'll take her there and pick her up," he muttered.

"Okay. I'll text Steve and we'll figure something out. Hey," Tony coaxed, feeling the hurt blooming through the bond, "we'll be fine, okay?"

Stephen nodded. He was insecure, hurt and angry. Not exactly a nice or productive combination, but he needed to focus. Tony pulled him into a hug, purring soothingly.

"She loves you, you'll see."

Stephen sighed, whining lightly. One of his babies didn't love him. Tony just stood silent and held him until he calmed down.

* * *

 

Steve agreed to the meeting and they settled on a coffee shop somewhere halfway between their homes. Stephen drove Morgan, despite Tony insisting that he could do it. The omega had taken care to inform his daughter that if the two started getting offensive, she should just sit by and let them go at it.

"I mean it, baby. Don't step in between two alphas."

The girl had rolled her eyes at the time, but now, looking at Stephen as he was driving, she was starting to understand.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" he answered, relaxing his stance a bit.

"You're not going to do anything rash, right?"

"Of course not." He squeezed her knee. "I don't want to make things difficult for you."

"Thank you."

He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

* * *

 

Steve and Stephen were civil. They nodded at each other, Morgan slowly moving to the other alpha's side.

"I'll go to the mall and..."

"You can wait at another table," Steve suggested.

"I don't want to intrude..."

"It's fine. Indoors or outdoors?" Morgan asked.

"Out."

"Then we'll go in," Steve replied.

"Alright. Have fun."

Stephen went to get his laptop, then chose his table. The other two had already sat down.

* * *

 

"So... I understood you wanted to meet me," Steve began awkwardly.

"Yes."

"Here I am, I guess. Is there anything in particular you wanted to know?"

"Yeah... but I'm not sure I should ask those first."

"Nah, Tony's always been blunt. Hit me."

"Did you love mom?"

"Are you sure you want the answer to that?" The girl nodded. Steve sighed. It wasn't a simple answer and he had to think about how it would affect her. "No. I thought I could make it work, but you can't make things work without love. I tried, but then someone I loved came around."

She looked down, stirring her hot cocoa with her straw.

"Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"Several reasons. First off, I tried. Once. Your dad almost murdered me. He was probably right to do so."

"I was 3. You left before I was born."

He hadn't expected her to know.

"I don't really have an excuse. I was nervous, embarrassed. I was almost physically hit with the divorce. So hard that it left me... whatever. Basically, your grandpa bulldozed over me. Said that if I ever showed my face to his son again, he'd skin me. And as a baby, you're pretty much glued to your mom so..."

"But I got Facebook now."

"What's that?"

"You don't know?" The girl was horrified. "Oh my God! Give me your phone, old man!"

He offered it to her and she recoiled like she was a cat and he'd tossed a cucumber her way.

"Holy crap! What is that, a rock?"

"Are you shaming my phone? Cuz I get enough of that from Wanda and Pietro."

"Great! Get them to make you a Facebook account and a real phone!"

"Is it like WhatsApp?"

"Better. Come on, mom invented holograms like 20 years ago and you can't even use Facebook? Perhaps it is better that you divorced."

Well, if she could joke about it, she probably wasn't traumatized by it. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Despite that and my stellar history, I am your father and I care about you. I just figured keeping my distance was best. Was I right? Are you happy now?" Steve asked. "Tell me just that. Are you happy with him? Is he good to you?" He tilted his head towards Stephen, who was focused on his laptop.

"Yes. I love him. He treats us all well. I can't imagine a better father. My older brothers adore him even though they were quite old when he came around."

"Good. That's good. You deserve a good father."

"He is. Mom loves him too. We're all happy. Are you happy?"

"Yeah. Everything ended well I guess. I just wish I hadn't hurt anyone in the process..." Steve sighed. No use crying over spilt milk.

"Father..."

"Your father is waiting outside for you," Steve stated, his voice hard and definite. Morgan's eyes widened. "I was never there for you. He raised you and he deserves that recognition."

She looked out, following Steve's gaze. Stephen's ears twitched, as if sensing their attention, and he turned towards them, shaking his head questioningly. Morgan shook hers back. He returned to his laptop.

"He's dad," she replied. "That's something nobody can take away from him."

And there was that.

* * *

 

The alphas nodded at each other before they parted ways. Steve watched while Morgan left with another alpha, instinctively bumping into him after a few steps. Had the other been a bad father, Steve might have been bothered by this development. As it was, he was at least happy that his offspring was taken care of.

Morgan tugged on Stephen's hand before he started the car and lightly bit the inside of his wrist, purring.

"Morgan?"

"Thank you for today, dad."

All lingering anxiety bled out of him.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile.

* * *

 

PETER IN COLLEGE

Stephen entered his son's dormroom, only to find said son in bed, making out with an alpha, who bolted up and dove out the window in the 2 seconds it took Peter to realize that his father was there.

"Umm... hi?"

The alpha rolled his eyes and looked out the window, but there was nobody to be seen. Luckily, they were on the 1st floor.

"Find yourself an alpha who can look me in the eye," he advised with a deadpan. Peter was crimson red.

"Wade is just dramatic. I can call him back if you want..."

"Why did he run? I wasn't going to eat him."

"Well, I met his grandma and believe me, I wish I'd jumped out a window."

Stephen rolled his eyes and sniffed at the air.

"Did he scent you?"

"Yeah..."

"Text him to grow a pair and come on. No, shower first or Tony will make us jump."

While Stephen was waiting, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and deadpanned. Judging by scent, it was the same alpha.

"I forgot my phone."

Stephen let him in.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the sane parent."

"Dr Strange? Nice to meet you. I'm Wade Wilson, occasional gymnast." They both chuckled at that.

"Peter never mentioned you."

"We're taking things slow, getting as few people as possible involved."

Whatever, Peter was on suppressants. As long as everything was consensual, Stephen couldn't be bothered to care. Correction: the less he knew, the better.

"Ok. I feel obligated to tell you that if you hurt my son, I'll kill you and nobody will ever find the body."

"Then I feel obligated to tell you that I'd never hurt Peter."

"Good."

Said omega came out of the shower still smelling like Wade. At that point, Stephen had nothing left to suggest, so he grabbed his son's bag and went to the car, letting the two say goodbye properly.

Now he just had to think of easing Tony into the idea.

* * *

 

"Good for him."

Or simply telling his omega, because Tony Stark had been promiscuous in his youth and understood the temptation better than anyone.

"He jumped out a window when I walked in."

"Adorable. We can actually threaten this one."

"Tony..."

"Let me enjoy causing fear."

The omega was cackling evilly. Oh well.

* * *

 

BAKING

"Hey, mate!" Tony greeted Stephen one evening upon his return from the hospital. "We're baking!"

The omega, Morgan and Edwin had flour on their faces. They were tinkering around the kitchen counter.

"You can't bake," Stephen teased, accepting the kiss pressed to his cheek. "We're both kitchen disasters which is why we always order food."

"Baking is different," the omega argued, then turned towards his pups. "Daddy insulted our skills. What should be his punishment?"

"No cookies!" Edwin said immediately.

"But how will we prove that he's wrong then?" Morgan asked in exchange.

"One cookie."

Stephen smiled.

"One cookie," he accepted.

Tony whipped him on the ass with a rag.

"They're not ready yet. Go change."

"Why, I thought you liked it when I smelled of hospital?"

"Right until the moment you said "disinfectant and about 10 different diseases". My brain does connect to my other organs, y'know?"

"Anatomically, yes. Intellectually? Agree to disagree."

"You and I are talking about your attitude later. Come on, kids, let's finish here."

* * *

 

The cookies came out good, to Tony's eternal satisfaction. Stephen reluctantly conceded defeat, making the children cheer happily.

"So who's the worst cook in this family?" Tony teased.

"Daddy!"

The alpha just raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

 

"You asleep?" Tony whispered later that night, tiptoeing into the bedroom.

"Mmm, not yet."

"Okay, so, umm... don't take this the wrong way, but... I think we should talk about your schedule," Tony began awkwardly.

Stephen hummed and pulled himself up. His omega was nervous.

"Yes?"

"I'm happy for you. You got your Neurology degree and returned to being a full time doctor, which I know took a lot of work. You're still helping with the braces at SI. Still doing peer reviews and some research. And trying to spend time with the kids."

"Where are you getting?"

"I hoped you'd notice that it's a long list, but here goes. You're exhausted. Something has to go."

The following silence was deafening. Stephen's first reaction was anger, but it quickly vanished. Tony was worried and as his partner, he wanted to help. If that meant convincing Stephen to give up on something he loved doing, so be it.

"I'm not giving up the hospital. I worked too hard to return there."

"But it's taking a good chunk of your time." The alpha groaned in frustration. "You don't have to answer now. You're dead on your feet. Just think about it." Tony kissed his cheek. "And sleep."

Stephen nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

A week later, the alpha lay in bed with his arms spread and his pants lowered down his hips to let his belly bulge out. He heard the door open and groaned dramatically.

"You're gonna get me fat," he complained.

"I don't recall forcing you to take seconds."

"You didn't stop me, either."

Tony chuckled and sat down, gently rubbing his mate's belly. It wasn't even that big, despite being uncomfortably full, just enough to stick out a little. Truth be told, Tony had been relieved that his alpha liked his cooking and ate. He'd been gradually losing weight due to his new lifestyle and Tony was starting to get worried.

"How do you even have time for this?"

"Peter took over my role at SI. Harley is starting to get in the flow himself. Dad said he's gonna die directing that company, so I gracefully and gratefully stepped down." Stephen would've known had he not been so caught up in his own stuff. "I want to spend more time with my pups. Morgan misses you."

"I have been thinking about what you told me," Stephen admitted. "You're right. I will try to scale down my time at the hospital and work from home as much as possible." Tony smiled softly. "I don't want to miss anything in their lives."

"Ok. We miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

 

MEETING WADE

"Mom, this is Wade. We've been dating for a while," Peter explained.

Tony sized up the blond alpha next to his son. He was a bit taller than them, but not exactly a tree like Stephen. His brown ears and tail were taking appropriately submissive positions and he seemed nervous. He had a pretty fluffy tail, but not like Stephen's. His ears were straight, but normal size. He wasn't a wolf, just a more imposing dog.

"The gymnast?"

"That was just once," Wade protested. "Besides..."

"I'm never letting it slide," Tony said with a grin.

"Mom!"

"Never!" He laughed, ruffled Peter's hair and headed towards the kitchen. "Dinner is in an hour."

"That's the scary parent?" Wade muttered. Peter nodded, though he seemed unsure. "Then I win. My family is weirder."

"You called us weird?" Harley asked from the couch. "Rude, Peter!"

"Rude!" Edwin echoed from next to his brother. The 7 year old then high fived Harley.

"We're not weird, we're happy!" Morgan teased.

"I like them," Wade said.

* * *

 

The alpha unpacked in Peter's room.

"So, to revise: you and Harley are adopted," Wade began. Peter nodded. "Edwin is your dad's son. And Morgan has another father."

"Yep. She got in touch with him like 2 years ago."

"And...?"

Peter shrugged and took off his shirt.

"They talk on Facebook sometimes." He pulled on another shirt, then started on his belt.

Wade tossed a random pair of pants and a ratty T-shirt on the bed, then began stripping.

"What about your brother? You said he had a sister."

"Don't ask about her. Harley tried a few times, but he can't find her." Peter threw a medicine bottle his way. "Pills." Wade swallowed one dry. "Will you ever tell me what they're for?"

"Not today, baby."

Peter looked at the label on the bottle. Chlorpromazine. Perhaps Stephen knew of it?

Wade was staring at him.

"I'll tell you one day, promise." He lifted his T-shirt, showing the burn marks Peter was familiar with. "It has to do with these." The omega's eyes were glued to the scars. His hands itched to touch, to soothe. Wade sighed and let the shirt slide down. "So can you drop it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, alpha."

Wade sat next to Peter and kissed him. The omega purred lightly.

"Don't be. I know you want to help." Wade chuckled. "And you're a curious scientist."

"That's not it. You're my alpha. I want to understand you."

"You do."

After another kiss, Wade sat up and went to the living room, to mingle with the kids. Peter followed.

* * *

 

Stephen came home to Wade's smell. Fortunately, he knew the alpha and Harley was there, so he didn't panic when he stepped in. Tony extended his wrist for scenting. Afterwards, the omega pushed him towards the living room.

"Hello, sir," Wade greeted.

"Daddy!" Edwin called, running to his father.

"Hello, everyone." He kissed his son's forehead, smiling at him. "How was school?"

Edwin began chatting and Wade watched as the alpha walked away with his son.

"Yes, he does that," Harley said. "It used to be Morgan, but she's all grown up now."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly cuddly anymore."

"Emo phase," Peter whispered.

Wade chuckled. It was hard for a golden retriever to look as menacing as she was trying. Her floppy yellow ears were meant to be cute, not dark and edgy, although she'd dyed the tips black.

"Don't be mean to your sister," Tony scolded from the kitchen.

"It's fine, mom!" Morgan yelled back. "Lame people don't matter!"

"Hey!"

Wade was laughing.

"Someone help me with dinner!"

* * *

 

"Having trouble sleeping?" Harley asked Wade later that night. They had bumped into each other in the living room.

"Do you usually sleep well in a new place?"

The younger alpha winced sympathetically.

"I don't sleep well with a new alpha under the roof, so I guess that answers your question."

"At least I know Peter's safe."

"I'm surprised you managed to escape. He's very clingy," Harley explained.

"I tickled him."

They both chuckled. When they settled, however, tiredness overwhelmed both. Still, they knew they wouldn't be able to sleep.

"I'll get dad."

"How could he help?" Wade asked. "The guy looked dead on his feet. Just let him sleep."

Harley briefly hesitated at that. Stephen was tired, although he'd taken fewer hours at the hospital. Perhaps that was why he could sleep... Still, the boy carefully stalked into his parents' bedroom and whispered

"Dad."

Stephen's eyelids twitched. Harley waited. He probably shouldn't call again... Stephen scrunched his face, then opened his eyes, blinking in confusion.

"Harley?"

"Wade and I can't sleep."

The older alpha sighed heavily. He reluctantly slid out of his mate's embrace and followed his son to the living room. To their credit, the boys looked miserable.

"Wade, go scent Peter."

"But I don't want to wake him up."

"He'll live. Just do it." Stephen glared at him.

"Ok. Good night." The intruder quickly made himself scarce.

Stephen then turned towards his son, frowning in thought.

"I think sleeping with us will help."

"Really?"

"You don't have a mate to soothe you, so it might work. Come on."

Stephen returned to bed, Harley sliding in on Tony's other side. The omega shifted a bit, but quickly settled. His alpha kissed his forehead before he fell asleep.

* * *

 

SICK STEPHEN

"Dad! Mom said to wake you up!" Edwin yelled into the master bedroom.

No answer.

"DAD!"

His father groaned, shifting in bed.

"DAD?"

The little bit of panic in the boy's voice made the alpha jump up. Seeing no danger, he relaxed, rubbing his head.

"Tell mom to come talk to me," he asked of his son. He winced when the boy bellowed

"Mom! Dad's sick!"

Tony soon walked in and pressed a cool hand to his mate's forehead, then gently pushed him back in bed.

"Just lie down, love. What do you need?"

"Peace and quiet. Call work. Tell-"

"Okay, okay," Tony interrupted his mutter. "Edwin, ask Peter to take care of you." He gently rubbed his alpha's head. "Steph, what do you need? Advil? Ibuprofen?"

"Yes. And tea. Soup. Keep hydrated. Virus."

"Ok. Alright. Stay awake until I come back." Tony returned as quickly as he could and helped Stephen take the pills. "I'll have a soup ready when you wake up. Now just rest."

The alpha settled down, closing his eyes and cuddling the pillow. He licked Tony's wrist and fell asleep holding his hand.

* * *

 

Peter and Morgan looked at him in concern when he came out. Wade and Harley were shifting awkwardly.

"Do you need us to go out and buy something?" Wade offered. "We were going anyway."

"No, I think we have everything." Tony sighed. "I'll go call the hospital. You guys look after Edwin. Sorry I'm making you babysit."

"No, it's fine," Wade assured him. "We're good."

Harley offered to stay with Edwin while Peter and Wade were on their date, then they entertained the boy while Harley went and did some shopping.

"I'm fine! I'm not 2!" the boy complained.

Wade chuckled.

"Yes, you are."

"Hey!" Edwin then turned towards Peter, pouting. "He said I was 2!"

"Not really helping your case," the omega teased.

* * *

 

Tony spent the day in the kitchen, grumbling about how he shouldn't have acquired the cooking skill. Wade eventually joined him, helping with the cake he was making for Christmas.

"Thanks. It's good to know my offspring can at least make good choices, if not help me," the omega said.

Morgan dumped a bag of groceries on a chair.

"I helped and I'm not the one with a driving licence."

"You could've told us," Wade offered.

"You're a guest. Can't make you work until you marry my beloved dumbass."

"Why?"

"Cuz then you'll be family and I'll treat you like I treat my pups. So. Still helping?" Tony teased.

"Dad's looking better," Peter announced. "Maybe he'll be well enough for the presents in the morning?" he asked hopefully.

"He'll be there," Tony assured.

Peter grinned and headed towards the lab, Morgan in tow.

"Still helping. I want your blessings when the time comes," Wade answered the earlier question.

"Of course. But you're a bit strange for an alpha," Tony noticed. The boy tensed.

"How so?"

"I don't know. You just are. Oh well." Tony shrugged. "We all have our weirdness."

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

 

In the morning, Wade noticed that the main present in the family seemed to be books and useful things. Tony got Stephen 10 "Stephen is right by default" cards, signed by him.

"Please don't abuse them."

"Oh, I'm saving those," the alpha assured.

Stephen got Tony a few things Wade didn't understand, but they made the omega happy. Edwin didn't really believe in Santa anymore, which sort of disappointed Wade. The boy had made bracelets for everyone in the family. Surprisingly even Wade.

The alpha felt tears come to his eyes, but he smiled through them.

"Thank you, squeak."

"You're welcome. Peter said you're my new brother."

"That I am."

More gifts were thrown around, like makeup for Morgan, an expensive pen for Peter or Harley's new helmet. Neither of his parents was happy with his habit of riding a motorcycle, but they wanted him to be safe while doing so.

Wade had gotten Peter a watch. The omega opened his gift and chuckled nervously.

"Well, this is awkward."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I love it, but..." He gave Wade his own gift. The alpha opened it with a curious frown, then laughed. It was also a watch.

"Look at that, we match!"

The others joined them in their happiness.

* * *

 

Stephen was sitting on the floor, resting his head on his mate's thigh. He was feeling better, but he wasn't in full health. Tony was occasionally rubbing his head, which helped with the small headache. The morning agitation with the presents exhausted him, so he went to take a power nap before the festive meal.

* * *

 

TIRED TONY

Harley walked into the apartment, only to stare. Stephen was carrying Tony over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Do you need me to leave?" the boy asked.

"No?" Stephen said, confused, like he wasn't walking around with a limp omega. "Oh! I'm putting him to bed. He passed out in the lab."

"Ah, okay..."

Harley shook his head and headed towards the kitchen, pointedly ignoring the very unalpha yelp that was heard from the bedroom. Apparently, Tony wasn't as knocked out as they'd hoped.

"Come on, alpha!" his mother's voice rang. Harley looked to the sky, praying for help.

"Harley's here, Tony!"

"Just close the door."

"I'm leaving and never coming back!" The pup yelled.

Tony laughed, but Stephen eventually managed to put him to sleep and came out of the bedroom, looking a bit frazzled.

"Should've taken me up on my offer." Harley looked around the house. "Where's Edwin?"

"Summer camp."

"Morgan?"

"Self-sufficient."

"So you don't know. Most people would panic when their 17 year old daughter goes MIA."

Stephen rolled his eyes and pulled his phone our of his pocket.

"Jocasta, where's Morgan?"

"At the mall."

"Thank you." Stephen gave Harley a mild glare. The boy was completely unaffected. "So what brings you here?"

"Can't I just come visit?"

"Make yourself comfortable, but I'm off to work in an hour."

"I feel loved," Harley muttered.

"Loved?" Stephen chuckled and approached his son. "Why didn't you say so? Come here."

Harley yelped next when Stephen gathered him in a hug, reeling like he was burned. The older alpha laughed, pulling back after a few seconds.

"Not yet, huh?"

The boy stepped back, on guard. He hesitated. Stephen was playing with him, but the sentiments were real. He also trusted Harley not to get violent.

"No. Not yet."

* * *

 

16 YO MORGAN

"Look, I know you think he loves you, but the odds are high that he doesn't," Stephen explained. "Just try to use your head for a bit. He's a powerful alpha, yes, and you're probably one of the most beautiful girls at your school, but that doesn't imply love."

"Oh, stop it, dad!" the girl complained. "I've seen this speech in enough movies."

"I just want you to be careful."

"No, you just want to control me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you do. Peter was all good and dandy, obedient little omega who only started dating once he was away from you. Did you ever question why?"

"I didn't encourage Peter to avoid alphas. Besides, he was on suppressants."

"Fine then. I want birth control."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I am sure."

"Women hormonal birth control is a lot more damaging than omega suppressants. Please research birth control appropriately before making a decision."

"Now you don't want me to use birth control?"

"I'm just saying condoms are an option."

"An unpopular one among alphas."

"They can protect you from STDs, not just pregnancy."

"Then where are all the condoms in the house?"

The alpha groaned.

"You know it doesn't work that way. We're in a committed monogamous relationship and Tony's on suppressants."

"So you're not practicing what you're preaching."

"I did, when I was younger." He huffed in annoyance. "Why can't you understand that I just want the best for you?"

"Because it doesn't seem that way."

The girl spun around and headed towards her bedroom.

"Morgan, I wasn't done talking!" Stephen snarled.

She froze in her tracks and spun around to glare at him.

"Did you just command me?"

"No, that wasn't-"

"It was. Fuck you! I'm not a baby anymore and I don't need you to make my decisions for me! In fact, I don't need you at all. I've got a real father and I can always just go to him!" she yelled.

Stephen froze for a few moments and by the time he went to her, she quickly walked out.

"MORGAN!"

She'd picked up her purse, where he knew she kept her cash and phone. Should he call her? She would probably take a cab to Steve's place. Still, Stephen picked up his phone and called his mate.

* * *

 

Tony had told Steve what had happened and while he was beyond angry that the other alpha had hurt his baby so badly, he needed to parent now. The twins were already off to college, it was just him and Bucky anyway, so letting Morgan sleep in Wanda's room wouldn't be a hardship, but his omega was adamant that they got to the bottom of this.

"She's coming to you because she thinks you'll let her do what she wants. You need to be her parent, not her friend."

"I know, but I can't just jump at it as soon as she walks in."

The girl seemed calmer when she arrived and Bucky was struck by her resemblance to his alpha. Same ears, same tail, same hair colour. Did Tony contribute with any DNA at all?

"Can I stay over for a few days?"

"This is quite sudden," Steve stated, badly playing dumb, "but yes."

She didn't have any luggage with her, so they fit her with some of Wanda's old clothes. Morgan had a smaller frame, but they would do. Dinner was soon ready, so they ate together.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Steve asked, wincing when Bucky kicked him in the shin.

"I wanted to see my real father for a change," she replied evenly.

"You know Stephen loves you."

She hadn't doubted that a few years back, been adamant in calling the other alpha "dad". Now, she hesitated, playing with her food. Something had changed. Teenager crisis, maybe, the twins had had enough of those.

"That doesn't mean he's always right."

"No, it doesn't. But it means he wants to protect you. Even if you don't always understand why and from what."

"They called you?" Morgan asked. "Mom called you?"

"Yes. He wanted to make sure you were here like you'd said and not out on the streets." Bucky had texted Tony from Steve's phone while the alpha had gotten his daughter settled in.

The girl stood silent for a few moments, continuing her meal.

"Aren't you going to ask why we argued?"

"Would you tell us if we did?" Bucky asked in turn. He'd met Morgan before and they were acquainted, but he was pretty sure she saw him as nothing more than Steve's extension.

"Yeah..."

"So what happened?" Steve asked.

"He caught me making out with my boyfriend, gave me the extended version of the talk, then we argued about birth control. I was going to just fume in my room, but he tried to command me not to leave."

Steve was way out of his depth for the first part, but the ending just made rage burst inside him. Command his daughter? Commanding was illegal. Who the hell did Stephen think he was?

"Tried to command you?" Bucky asked, breaking through the haze of Steve's rage and oh, right, that didn't sound likely.

"Yeah, he didn't manage."

Steve groaned.

"He didn't try. You misunderstood."

"You weren't there."

"Stephen can command me," Steve finally told her. "You don't stand a chance if he's serious about it."

"But he did!"

"If he had commanded you to stay, you wouldn't be here now."

"I resisted." Jesus Christ, she refused to understand.

"You have no idea what commands are!" Steve snapped.

"Steve."

"They're illegal enslavements of the mind!"

"Steve."

"They're punishable with years of prison! You can't go around saying someone did it to you if they didn't!"

"Steve, enough!" Bucky called.

The alpha huffed, sitting back down. His daughter was speechless, feeling her heart beat frantically in her chest. Fear? She'd never been the direct target of an alpha temper, always having some sort of shield to hide behind. Tony, or Harley, even Peter, but most often... Stephen.

"Stephen didn't command you just because he raised his voice at you," Steve stressed. "I'll look for a book or something to let you know how commands actually work." He returned to his meal. "Is that why you left?"

"Yes."

"Go back and apologize. You could've put him in jail for nothing."

This time, Bucky visibly elbowed him in the arm.

"What he means to say is that it's quite late, you should go to bed and reconsider. I can drop you back home tomorrow morning."

The girl nodded.

* * *

 

Later that night, there was a knock on her door. Morgan opened and was surprised to see Steve. He had a book with him.

"Here. Page 46. Many called it accurate in its depiction of commands."

She nodded, accepting it. The following silence was awkward.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. You shouldn't accept that. From anyone."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Good night."

The passage described the horror of being commanded to do small things. The alpha in charge was obviously testing his power to see how far he could take it. It went from small things which the main character disliked doing to taking complete control over their body. Within 5 pages, they were struggling against it, but the chains were tight, keeping them ensnared. Morgan was horrified, but she kept reading as the omega struggled against the commands, until, about 20 pages in... He gave up. He just quit fighting, unable to disobey the alpha commanding him and simply let things happen. His body would obey and his master would take care not to let it decay, so it was fine.

She briefly read about his escape when the alpha was killed in a war, but, by then, she'd had enough. Some quick googling found that Steve had been right. It was considered one of the most accurate literary depictions of commands. Morgan felt her skin crawl. That alpha in the story was a monster! No wonder Steve had been so worked up over it!

* * *

 

Bucky kept his word and drove her home in the morning. She quickly took off her shoes and got changed, then flew into the lab, where Friday had told her that Stephen was waiting.

Mistake number 1. He wasn't waiting, he was working.

"Dad?" Second mistake.

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Oh." He seemed surprised. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"Well, I... I came back home."

"Ok. There's food in the fridge. Tony took Edwin to his tennis classes," Stephen replied neutrally.

"Dad?" No answer. She hesitantly approached him, but she couldn't identify his scent. She just didn't like it. Still, she wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort. Nope. Stephen tensed and she couldn't recall another time in her life when he hadn't returned a hug in any way.

"Let go."

Confused and hurt, the girl stepped back. Stephen finally turned towards her, expression unreadable, eyes red rimmed.

"You're old enough now to understand that actions have consequences, way overdue for this lesson. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Tears pooled in her eyes. Did he just...?

"Dad?"

"I'm not really your father, am I?" he asked bitterly, returning to whatever he'd been working on.

Rejected, Morgan took a few steps back, lower lip trembling as the words properly took root in her mind. A strangled sob was the only sound she let out before she spun around and walked out of the lab.

* * *

 

Tony came home to a bond singing sonnets of misery and the smell of distressed girl. Whatever had happened while he'd been away was bad. Edwin crawled into bed, properly exhausted after his training, so Tony was free to change and start fixing things.

Morgan's room was closer, so he went there first. The girl was still whimpering, trying to wipe her tears.

"Baby, hey, what happened?" the mother asked, sitting on her bed.

"I don't think he loves me anymore," she said quietly.

"Steve?" If Steve hurt their baby, he was going to destroy him. Completely obliterate him. Bulldoze into his life and shatter it.

"No. Stephen." Morgan sobbed, quickly hugging her mom. At least he was returning it. Not everyone loathed her.

"I'm sure that's not the case, love."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't."

"Yes, he does!" she wailed. "I said some horrible things to him and he's sick of me!"

"Stephen adored you all kids before he even kissed me. He can't possibly hate you."

"But he does. At least the others never gave him a reason not to."

"Morgan..."

"Harley was mean to everyone, but at least he didn't cross the line."

Tony just held her while she rambled, but she didn't tell him exactly what had happened.

"It's okay. We're your parents. We'll always love you."

The sobs didn't stop at that.

* * *

 

"So, I'm not going to jump to your throat for hurting our baby, but what was that all about?" Tony asked Stephen as soon as he walked into the lab. He extended a wrist for scenting, smiling when the alpha took it and returned the gesture. "You're hurt too. You didn't want to tell me last night what happened, but I know you're going over it in your mind. You've let me in there a few times. It's not a nice place. Please come out."

Stephen sighed.

"I just repeated her words from yesterday. She said I wasn't her real father."

Finally, some facts.

"Oh." Stephen had turned Morgan's own words against her. Hurtful words, nonetheless. "Well, if your aim was to hurt her, congrats. She thinks you hate her."

The alpha bowed his head, whimpering lightly. Tony pressed their foreheads together.

"Alpha, I love you more than almost anything in my life, but we both know where the 'almost' comes from."

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel the same."

"So fix this. Or let me know how I can help. Either one works." Tony purred and wrapped his arms around his mate, who lifted his head to fit the omega against his shoulder and squeezed back. "I could always just look at the recording and try to work from there."

"Please do."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't mind. I'd rather you saw for yourself."

"Ok, mate."

* * *

 

Tony watched the recording while Stephen went to make lunch. Morgan was sleeping for the time being, so Tony hoped the two wouldn't meet before he had the chance to play mediator.

* * *

 

"You know, in Two Men and a Half-" Tony began.

"A true source of wisdom," Stephen retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Nonsense. Anyway, Allan tells Charlie that when a kid pisses you off, you take away their stuff, their toys, their computer time, you move their curfew earlier. What you don't take away is your love."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh." Stephen sighed. "Okay."

"I'll talk to her first. Let her know that she hurt you, because I doubt the possibility has crossed her mind. But please forgive her." He went to his alpha, who was still in a pool of misery, and kissed him lightly. "We're human. We fuck up sometimes. But this has to end, okay? You freaked out when she first met Steve too, and it was for nothing."

"Someone has to be the grownup I guess."

"Exactly. Ti amo."

* * *

 

"You hurt him," Tony told his daughter bluntly. He'd shooed Stephen away to their room. "He still loves you, but you hurt him and he lashed out."

That was what the new smell had been. Hurt. Morgan's ears flopped back.

"And how do I make it up to him?"

"Well, you apologize. And you grovel a bit, but that's just me." The girl nodded. "No, really. I talked to him. Just apologize."

"Okay."

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry for what I said," Morgan sobbed from the doorway. "I acted like a brat and I-"

"I'm sorry too," Stephen replied in a chocked whisper. "I overreacted."

She whimpered, looking down.

"You're the only father I know. Please don't... don't give up on me."

He quickly went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Never."

They stayed like that for some minutes, sharing scent and warmth in a reassurance that they were fine. Morgan finally felt safe. She hugged Stephen tighter and let him walk her to bed so they could sit down and cuddle.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Not the worst that happened. Steve yelled at me."

Stephen's relaxed stance stiffened.

"What."

"Don't be angry with me, please."

"I'm not..." Stephen pulled back to stare at Morgan. Tony had been right. She was afraid of losing Stephen now. "I'm not angry with you. Even if I were, that passes. But I am going to punch Steve Rogers in the face if he did anything to you."

"He didn't. He just yelled. But I deserved it I guess." Nevermind that she'd been terrified and now knew what people meant when they talked about alpha tempers.

"No. You don't deserve an alpha yelling at you." His eyes narrowed sharply, tears forgotten, full alpha protective mode now. "Does Tony know?"

"No." She flinched when Stephen growled. His eyes widened and he let her pull away. Morgan hadn't been afraid of alphas. She had never known there was a reason to be afraid. Now she did. A murderous rage took over.

"I'm going to kill him. TONY!"

* * *

 

_"I made her want to come home. Yw"_

Tony glanced at the alpha he was holding in a headlock. Stephen was theoretically cuddling with his omega, but Tony was pretty much making sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

_"I am tempted to let Stephen hear that argument, but how about you two don't fight it out?"_

"Are you going to tell me what he's saying?"

"As soon as I start liking it."

"So never?"

_"She was telling us that he'd commanded her_

_We're ex military. Bucky is a cop. If we hadn't figured that she was lying, your precious mate would be in jail for life_

_Yw"_

The omega stared at his phone for a few seconds.

"Tony?" Stephen felt his disturbance through the bond.

_"I yelled at her to get the point across"_

"Hey?"

" _You need to teach her about laws and legal consequences_

_Alphas never win in these cases, especially against a minor"_

Tony's arm tightened around his alpha's neck.

"Tony?"

"He has a point," the omega finally said.

"Oh..." Stephen frowned. "Oh."

"Morgan was pretty much telling a cop that you'd commanded her." The alpha stiffened. "Yeah. We should talk to her about this. She's lucky Barnes doesn't fall for bullshit."

* * *

 

VOWS

"So," Tony began, cuddling up to his alpha, "I've been thinking."

"Bad news," Stephen retorted.

"Totally." Peter and Harley high fived, earning a glare from their mother.

"Anyway, we should renew out vows."

Silence. Edwin tugged at Harley's sleeve, but the alpha gently shushed him. This was important.

"Aren't these 4 permanent enough for you?" Stephen asked, waving a hand towards their kids who were all playing together for once. The definition of playing varied, but Peter, Morgan and Harley were using the PStark while Edwin was looking at the screen, fascinated by the shiny cars.

"Yeah, but... our marriage was so... cold and formal so I thought we should... you know..."

Stephen sighed. Tony lifted his head from his shoulder, confused. His mate was... nervous? Insecure? The pups were all watching them now, even the toddler.

"We're not really married, just bonded."

"No, we had the certificate and... oh." Howard had cancelled it. "Guess we're not."

"You're not?" Peter, Morgan and Harley echoed.

"What's married?" Edwin asked.

"It's just a paper," Stephen easily dismissed, wincing when he felt Tony's hurt. "Which declares that we love each other very much for everyone to see."

"You have to get at least legally married!" Harley insisted.

"How could you not?" Morgan was horrified.

"I guess a small ceremony wouldn't hurt," Stephen amended in a matter of fact tone. Like it meant nothing.

Tony just stood up and left the room.

"Mama 'ngry," Edwin complained.

"No. Mama's sad," Peter explained, glaring pointedly at Stephen alongside Harley and Morgan. "And dad's gonna fix it."

Subtle. Stephen stood up with a sigh and went to his mate. He knew Tony was hurt, though he wasn't sure why. It was just a paper. They'd been living together for years, what was the point now?

"Tony?" He knocked on the door, despite it being open, and hesitantly stepped into their bedroom. "Hey."

Tony was sitting on their bed. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey. I'm sorry I freaked out."

Stephen sat next to his mate. The scent of sad omega was quite potent. The alpha instinctively didn't like it, so he pulled the other into his arms, trying to offer comfort. Rationally, he knew he was the cause of the pain, but Tony seemed to accept his touch.

"If it means something to you, I'm okay with a wedding now."

"It doesn't mean anything to you?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "It's you I want. Not the party or the pretty pictures. You. And I already have you." Tony's lips twitched into a smile. He grabbed Stephen's hands and squeezed lightly. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"I..." He didn't really know how to explain it. "My mom always wanted to see me on my wedding day. I mean, of course, I had a big fancy wedding with Steve... so I want the real deal with you... And you know, money is not an issue... so why not?"

Stephen nodded. He didn't understand, but he understood enough to know his mate wanted this.

"We could call it vow renewal and make it an actual wedding legally."

"That would work," the alpha easily agreed. "What would our vows even be otherwise? I will continue to love you and be with you through thick and thin? I will continue to be a father to our children? I will keep protecting our family?"

"I'm sure you can do better," Tony said drily. "How about I will always be yours? Today, tomorrow, always, forever."

Stephen smiled and gently kissed Tony.

"Okay. I'll do better. Promise."

* * *

 

"When we met, I was..." The alpha gulped and looked at the crowd. Wong gave him an encouraging nod. Christine was subtle with her thumbs up. "I was in a bad place. You would've been right to call the wedding off. I don't know what you saw in me, but it helped- no, you helped me pull myself together. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I have the life I always wanted thanks to you. I promise I'll always be there by your side, loving and supporting you. You're everything I ever needed. I love you, Tony." Stephen smiled nervously and struggled to fit the ring on Tony's finger. The omega gently reached to steady his hands. "You complete me," he whispered.

"I was going to talk about how unimpressed I was when I first met you, but you got that covered," Tony began. "So, because I know you, I'll just talk about what I now love about you." He took a deep breath. "Because I do. I love you. I love your snark, it was one of the first things that got me interested, aside from how handsome you are and how well you managed my pups. I love how kind you are, even though you hide it so well. I love how patient and understanding you can be with me, even though I see some people complaining in the back! You're all these things and more. You step up when you have to, but you're not overbearing. You were there for me, for my kids, our kids now and for that, I'm eternally grateful. I promise I'll love and cherish you till death do us part, and even after. I think...no, I believe I'll be happy to grow old with you and have our ashes share an urn." Stephen's eyes widened. Tony nodded. "Yeah, that being said, I love you." He reached for the ring and quickly slid it on Stephen's finger. "Does it bother you?" he whispered.

"I'll manage for today."

"Okay."

"You may kiss the bride."

Okay, when had Rhodey finished talking? Stephen gave him a helpless grin. Tony smiled into their wedding kiss so they ended up bumping teeth. They pulled back, laughing. It was a decent metaphor for their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction has been an amazing journey for me and I'm eternally grateful to you all for all the kudos (easily my fanfic with most kudos) and the comments (So many comments and the new ones keep brightening my days and I do sometimes read through the old ones so just thank you all).
> 
> This baby was born on a whim, it was only supposed to have one chapter (with some vague ideas for ch 2), but then you all kept asking for more so, for once, the muse cooperated. I never expected it to get this much attention.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I look forward to seeing you on future projects! I will try to make something at least half as good in the future.


End file.
